


Лучшее время остаться

by Misa_Nogano



Category: Russian musicals RPF, Александр Казьмин | Alexander Kazmin - Fandom, Ярослав Баярунас | Yaroslav Bayarunas - Fandom
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Musicals, RPF, Theatre, АУ, Актеры, Зависть, Конкуренция, Нездоровые отношения, РПФ, Серая мораль, Смерть основного персонажа, Социальные сети, Театры, Упоминается мистика, драма, нелинейное повествование, нецензурная лексика, трагедия, упоминания наркотиков, элементы слэша - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misa_Nogano/pseuds/Misa_Nogano
Summary: Чем был Бессовестный Эпический Концерт? Что на самом деле нам показали на Пентаёлке? Из какого сора рождаются веселые клубные вечеринки? Говорите, это ВАМ было больно после ИХС? А вы - хотите в шкуру артиста?
Kudos: 12





	1. СТУПОР

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение:  
> Первая глава содержит чувствительные моменты, указанные в тэгах (смерть персонажа). Те, для кого читать подобное слишком печально, могут ее пропустить.  
> В следующих главах события описываются в обратном порядке, поэтому там ничего подобного не будет.

Разогнавшись на прямом отрезке, “Сапсан” пожирает пространство на пределе своих возможностей, превращая лес и столбы в бесконечный мельтешащий поток.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Замотанный по уши в огромный шарф, Ярослав демонстрирует несвойственное для него поведение и вот уже целых 50 секунд пялится за борт, повернувшись к Анне почти в профиль. В этот момент он сильно смахивает на нахохлившегося носатенького вороненка. В отражении от окна его глаза выглядят подозрительно остекленевшими, на виске вздулась вена. 

Мыслями он блуждает в разнообразных “если бы да кабы”, идее бренности своего собственного бытия на этой земле, вперемешку с флэшбеками из школьного прошлого, когда он впервые навсегда лишился человека из своего окружения.

/ _О чем временами приходится вспоминать во время исполнения трека №29. Помогает войти в образ._ /

Анна не лезет, деликатно изучая содержимое своего айфона, ожидая пока Ярик отвиснет. Последние события сильно выбили его из колеи, и чтобы увидеть это, не нужно было быть дипломированным психологом. 

Сначала воз и маленькая тележка проблем с продюсерами и руководством театров, потом - крайне нервная реакция фандома на сделанное ей, Анне предложение, финансовый провал самого значимого для него проекта, трения с коллегами… и особенно, с одним конкретным коллегой, и, как вишенка на торте, как контрольный выстрел в голову… ЭТО.

То, из-за чего им пришлось сорваться в Москву внезапно, и так же внезапно из нее эвакуироваться, ввиду чего билеты влетели им в копеечку. В Питере ждали неотложные дела: концерты, спектакли, кастинги, далее везде.

\- Как ты думаешь… если бы его успели… ну, спасти? – Ярослав сейчас похож на гибрид рассчитывающего на чудо ребенка и какого-то обиженного пернатого.   
\- Все могло бы снова стать… как раньше?

Несколько долгих мгновений выразительные глаза Гром пытливо вглядываются в лицо своего жениха. Потом она быстро гуглит необходимую информацию и протягивает телефон с открытой статьей Ярославу. Тому достаточно пробежаться по диагонали, считывая страшные, пугающие слова и термины, каждое из которых уже само по себе звучит как приговор. 

– Он бы не хотел. - Ярослав вынужден прочистить внезапно охрипшее горло, - не хотел бы жить ТАК. 

И возвращает ей телефон.

Свой собственный даже в руки страшно взять : в личку всевозможных соцсетей падают и падают соболезнования и вопросы разной степени бестактности, как от фанаток, так и разнообразных знакомых.

Но скоро это придется сделать. Скоро, скоро… придется впрячься в бесконечную круговерть дел, людей, впечатлений. Работы.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

А пока – Анна молча переплетает их пальцы. Они возвращаются в царство живых. Они возвращаются с похорон.

***

На похороны, собралась, кажется, вся мюзикловая тусовка и избранная часть РМТ-фандома. 

В части погоды день задался с самого утра – сегодня солнце ласково пригревало весеннюю Москву. Пригревало оно и ряды каменных надгробий вдоль бесконечных аллей, и вековые деревья с голыми пока ветвями, и охапки цветов вокруг свежей, открытой пока могилы. 

Распоряжаться всем вызвались два друга-стримера, которые вызвали с малой родины родителей и сестру покойного, организовали перелет, устроили их в Москве, и взяли на себя ряд других хлопот. 

Стоит сказать, что событие немало шокировало артистическую братию, потому что их скоропостижно скончавшийся коллега был молод, всего то 30 лет, славился своей работоспособностью и производил впечатление “бессмертного пони”. За что, собственно, его и ценили режиссеры, продюссеры и организаторы клубных вечеринок. 

/ _Ага, подкидывая все больше и больше работы_ /

Его рабочее расписание неизменно повергало поклонниц в священный трепет – по 2-3 спектакля или концерта ежедневно, по одному выходному в месяц, и это еще не считая студийных записей, репетиций и многого другого, в расписании не указанного.

Фанатки даже придумали специальный тег для соцсетей, что-то вроде #сашаживи, надеясь, видимо, с помощью такой нехитрой магии как-то оттянуть закономерное наступление коллапса.

Сначала слово взял художественный руководитель театра МДМ, человек очень занятой, и потому приехавший ненадолго. Он сказал в меру прочувствованную речь, в которой описал и высокие профессиональные качества безвременно покинувшего нас Александра Казьмина, и его обязательность и серьезный подход к работе, и то, как еще много они вместе могли бы сделать замечательного на ниве развития в России жанра мюзикла, и сколько еще радости этот замечательный артист мог бы доставить публике вообще и прекрасным дамам, в особенности…

На этом моменте прекрасные дамы, все как одна, приготовились разрыдаться. 

Поняв, что немного переигрывает, худрук быстро свернул свою речь, и, сославшись на занятость откланялся, поцеловав напоследок руку матери покойного.

Затем наступила очередь композитора и режиссера широко известного в узких кругах произведения в жанре эльфийско-драконовской фэнтези, заявившего, что сегодня они потеряли лучшего на свете Даламара, что, несомненно, является невосполнимой утратой для всего музыкального театра...

/ _Минуточку, не ты ли как-то снял его с этой роли публично, в прямом эфире, даже не поставив заранее в известность?_ /

Потом слово взяла боевого вида габаритная брюнетка, организатор клубных вечеринок, по имени Марина, которая сбивчивым голосом, давясь эмоциями, долго перечисляла, как ее публика обожала незабвенного Сашеньку, как дрались девушки за билеты на его выступления…

И осеклась под осуждающим взглядом другой не менее габаритной брюнетки. Певицы, которую молва называла в числе основных претенденток на руку и сердце усопшего.

/ _Заткнись уже, сучка_ /

Вставил свои пять копеек и легендарный Соломон Анциферов, который к тому же участвовал в том самом злополучном спектакле, на котором произошла трагедия. Его речь была, пожалуй, наиболее оригинальной и включала в себя мудрые присказки библейских мудрецов и воспоминания о нравоучительных диалогах, которые он вел с покойным.

Так, друг за другом, все значимые люди мюзиклового бизнеса сказали свое прощальное слово, и в наступившей паузе взоры присутствующих один за другим обратились на невысокого, востроносого, пялящегося в пустоту огромными слегка безумными глазами, молодого человека, стоящего чуть поодаль под руку с красивой молодой женщиной. 

Анна, невеста Ярослава Баярунаса, а по совместительству психолог и театральный критик, поймав многозначительный взгляд Кирилла, продюссера Пенты, сжимает локоть своего спутника.

\- Ярик, все ждут. – и тянет его ближе к гробу и раскрытой могиле. На место главного действующего лица.

/ _Ага.Точно. Все считают меня чуть ли не лучшим его другом, и я должен сейчас что-то сказать… должен сказать что-то…_ /

Ярослав словно очнулся от ступора и быстро пробежался взглядом по лицам присутствующих.

Вот стоят сашкины родственники, на лицах которых лучше не задерживать взгляд, потому что - как-то неловко. Вот ребята из “пентапятерки”, с которыми вместе планировалось осчастливить анимешников “Тетрадью Смерти”. Вот ребята из московских театров – светлый ангел Даша с мужем, Галя, Оксана, Пашка…

Чуть поодаль расположились зареванные поклонницы, группа избранных с кучеряшкой во главе. Подходить ближе они не решаются, ждут, когда разойдутся близкие.

Вот бородатые дружбаны-стримеры, люди от театра зачастую бесконечно далекие.

/ _сашкины настоящие друзья, не то что…_ /

Все эти люди терпеливо ожидают от него какую-то РЕЧЬ.

И он пытается. Видит небо, он пытается. Правда, выходит еще более сбивчиво и сумбурно, чем вышло тогда предложение на БЭКе.

**И Яр, спотыкаясь на каждой фразе и нервно жестикулируя, несет какую-то, как ему кажется, пургу про то, что он не ожидал ТАКОГО, про то, что он максимально не готов, и вообще его план состоял в том, что это Сашка развеет его пепел, а никак не наоборот…**

***

_17 марта 2020_

Этот день для Александра начался с привычной суеты – с отдирания себя от кровати после недолгого 5-часового сна и проверки соцсетей. Почему-то первое давалось с каждым днем все сложнее, но надо – значит надо. Арендная плата и бензин не берутся из ниоткуда, знаете ли. Как и деньги на ипотеку, как и новые шустрые компьютерные девайсы, собственно.

Перефразируя “Алису в стране чудес”, хочешь жить в Москве и куда-то попасть – надо бежать как минимум вдвое быстрее.

Проигнорировав завтрак, и быстро ответив наиболее стоящим того людям, он начал собираться на выход. Планов на день, как водится, было громадье, рассиживаться некогда. Но и выглядеть нужно хорошо, было бы глупо тешить себя иллюзиями, что публика платит за билеты исключительно ради возможности насладиться искусством.   
Ха-ха три раза! Особенно женщины, особенно они.

Кофе пришлось покупать в кофешопе на углу, получив от девушки-баристы бонус в виде двух микро-печенек. Несмотря на дежурную улыбку, в ее быстро оценивших его с головы до ног глазах промелькнуло что-то трудноописуемое, навроде…беспокойства? Это наблюдение тут же отбрасывается на дальний план сознания. Некогда.

Сперва надо было заехать в студию, подправить кое-что в озвучке очередного мультсериала (позавчера звуковики все-таки накосячили), потом пересечься с Семеном, забрать один хитрый девайс, который тот очень выгодно заказал из Китая, два по цене одного, а по дороге заскочить в химчистку и забрать вычищенные вещи.  
Потом гумбомобиль отправился на мойку, пока он переписывался со своими smm-щицами относительно постов в ВК на ближайшие дни и таскал чипсы из шуршащего пакета. Затем предстояла недолгая встреча в кафешке с одним полезным человеком, рассказавшим ему об особенностях и подводных камнях одного важного грядущего кастинга. Говорить об этом по телефону или фэйстайму тот не желал категорически, не хотел документальных свидетельств своего инсайдерства. Вяло гоняя по тарелке полторы фасолины из салата, Саша мысленно попрощался с пятистами рублями, за этот салат заплаченными. Потому что тот большей своей частью пойдет в мусор. Опять.

К моменту, когда он добрался до Театра Мюзикла на Пушкинской, в голове начала проклевываться уже ставшая привычной давящая боль. Помня, что “Прайм” продлится добрых три часа…

/ _прямо как опера Вагнера, ага_ /

Казьмин принимает решение не рисковать и так же привычно закидывается таблеткой от головы.

Пока гримеры мажут на него тональный крем, он мысленно повторяет тексты (когда приходится закрывать глаза), и пытается читать твиттер (когда этого можно не делать). Фанатки и его, и Ярика, как всегда в своем репертуаре – репостят их инстаграмные сторисы со своими комментариями разной степени сладости и вожделения.

/ _знать бы заранее, в какое позорево я впишусь, связавшись с Баярунасо_ м/

Гримерша говорит что-то про странный залом или морщину под правым глазом, предлагает телефон своего косметолога, но Саша только отмахивается.

И вот он на сцене, в образе расчетливого и хитрожопого композитора Максима, пудрящего мозги сразу двум девушкам. Названного так в честь самого Лепажа или просто совпадение?

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Новенький, с иголочки зал с удобными креслами полон модной и взыскательной московской публики. Здесь нельзя ошибаться, надо отрабатывать на все сто, нет, стопятьдесят.

Почему-то сегодня софиты ослепляют сильнее обычного и перед глазами какое-то время прыгают мушки.

На второй сцене картинка окружающей действительности на какое-то мгновение качается и перестает быть четкой, но это быстро проходит.

В антракте он падает на кушетку в гримерке и долго трет переносицу, пытаясь разогнать туман в голове. А затем жадно пьет воду, две бутылки подряд. Становится легче. Антракт быстро заканчивается, надо идти работать.

/ _может и правда, надо притормозить, выходной взять? куда его впихнуть, вот вопрос…_ /

\- Ты чего бледный такой? – шепчет за кулисами Ася, за секунду до того, как они выскочат на сцену.

Саша честно отрабатывает свою роль, но с каждой минутой ему это дается все сложнее – странно немеют руки и голову словно сжимает стальным обручем.

/ _надо было две таблетки, а не одну…_ /

На последней сцене он ощущает тошноту, как тогда, после Неформата. 

/ _нельзя… все потом… осталось совсем немного… и поклоны… и служебка… нет, нафиг…_ /

Галя и Катя по очереди бросают встревоженные взгляды на его покрытый испариной лоб, но продолжают весело петь, не выходя из образа.

Всё! Стараясь не шататься и выглядеть максимально бодро, насколько это возможно, когда ты перед собой почти ничего не видишь, он ретируется за кулисы и делает два неверных шага вглубь служебных помещений.

Ноги тоже начинают терять чувствительность и сознание как будто отделяется от тела.

Саша покачивается, протягивает вперед руки, уже ничего не видя перед собой, кроме покрытой золотистыми всполохами черноты. Как из другой вселенной до него доносятся обращенные к нему возгласы напуганных коллег.

Хватается за кусок прислоненной к стене декорации – и обрушивается вместе с нею на пол.

***

А потом была суета, плачущие молодые актрисы, держащийся за сердце Соломон, вызов скорой, которая с трудом пробралась мимо привилегиро́ванных авто с мигалками…обычное дело для Москвы, не так ли?

Поклонницы, ожидающие Казьмина на служебке, пристают с вопросами к выходящим членам труппы, а те почему-то отводят глаза, и буркнув что-то невразумительное, убегают. Наконец, от девушки-инсайдера просачивается информация…

Директор поручает ассистентке связать его с врачом из больницы, дать свой мобильный телефон и пообещать тому любые проходки для него и супруги на лучшие спектакли - за звонок и обстоятельное изложение деталей лечения. Через сорок минут томительного ожидания в своем кабинете вместе с мандражирующей ассистенткой, он снимает звонок и ставит его на громкую связь. И слышит то, что надеется никогда больше в жизни не услышать, если речь идет о его многочисленных подопечных.

_Кровоизлияние в мозг… клиническая смерть… реанимация… было бесполезно…организм истощен… дефицит веса… есть признаки старой травмы головы…следы лекарств в крови…разных… возможно, и наркотических веществ, но это пока не точно… Кто приедет на оформление? Позвоните родственникам._

В Московском театре мюзикла не любят опускать занавес.


	2. ТРЭШ

_21 февраля 2020_

  
Как там пишут в пошлых эротических романах? – сладкая пытка всё длилась.

То, что это гребаное неформатное шоу пойдет через одно место, было понятно с самого начала. Текст анонса походил то ли на откровенный стеб, то ли на бред сумасшедшего, репетиций толком не было, Руслан им ничего внятного не говорил, напуская туману о “новом видении” и “интерактиве со зрителями”, да отделываясь шутками. Но – договоренности с ним случились еще в ноябре, а билеты разошлись сильно заранее, так что…

/ _нравится не нравится, спи моя красавица_ /

Выходит, они и сами не поняли тогда, на что подписались, но - “Стремянка” это один из источников более-менее постоянной работы, и одна из немногих продюсерских компаний, имеющих свое творческое лицо и свою отдельную фанбазу, да и продолжать работать в “Последнем испытании” все-таки хотелось, так что… отказывать Руслану было бы политически неверным ходом. Тем более, деньги платят исправно и наличными.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Казьмин почуял неладное, случайно прочитав пару дней назад афишу другого мероприятия “Стремянки”, 8 марта, на которое, слава богу, его не позвали. Какая-то чушь про группу мужского стриптиза, за чьи выступления женщины отдают последние деньги и даже влезают в кредиты, в то время как хитрые режиссеры решают срубить на этом свой гешефт. Уж не на нас ли намекает этот троллина?

/ _да ну, чушь какая, бред же…_ /

Так что делиться своими подозрениями с Баярунасом он не стал, тем более тот все равно не будет его слушать. Больше - нет. Он больше не слушает никого, включая некоторых своих преданных старых поклонников-правдорубов. Все, кто не капает на его самолюбие, тут же впадают в немилость.

Ночная кукушка перекуковала дневную. Эта женщина… что бы она не делала такого расчудесного в постели или там, с мозгами Ярослава, связавшись с ней, тот сильно изменился. Поверил, что ему никто не нужен. Что он встал на одну ступень с Ожогиным. Что он неуязвим. Что он справится один и заберет себе все бенефиты.

Так что на недавнем стриме Саша обозначил свою позицию, назвав своими близкими друзьями трех парней из геймерской тусовки, и Ярик среди них не числился. Намекнул так же, что он думает про его так называемую невесту. Кто сильно захочет, тот поймет.

Со стримами у них вообще занятно вышло – бывший “младший братишка” повел себя как завистливая сука, подсчитав финансовые итоги их проведенных через день персональных посиделок с фанатами. И сразу же устроил еще один стрим, тупо чтобы сравнять счет. А ведь Саша даже не включал донатную строку первые минут сорок, его просто вынудили это сделать посетители чата - всем было интересно, сколько накапает.

/ _я не буду сейчас об этом думать_ /

В зале душно, народу набилось - не протолкнуться. Девицы не отказывают себе в пиве и коктейлях. И посреди этого безобразия они, в белых рубашках, как три тополя на плющихе, отданные львам на растерзание.

Саша с раздражением отмечает, что ведущий уже выпил, и прилично. А ведь тому еще две трети капустника провести надо. Все знают, что Феде Вознесенскому лучше не наливать, ибо он бывает неадекватен в алкогольном порыве, но ассистенты не уследили. Или решили специально дать ему напиться и грядущий скандал – тоже часть концепции.

— Скажи правду про Смолина! – вопрошает между тем Вознесенский. Руслан отвечает ему в тон:  
— С-сука…сексуальный!

Публика - кто ржет, кто строчит в твиттер свои впечатления в режиме онлайн.

Дальше следует какая-то чушь со стоп-словами. Стоп-слово Ярика - котенок. Слово Сереги Смолина - на немецком, а Саша придумывает себе что-то японское, чтоб чертям тошно стало. 

Пенетрация, асексуальная чубака и прочие, не к ночи будь помянуты, милашества, следуют одно за другим.

А потом вечер окончательно перестает быть томным: организаторы берутся за них с Яриком по полной программе.

На поверхность вытаскивается и перетряхивается вся история их отношений, с упором на фансервис, им задают множество бестактных вопросов личного характера, как будто больше и поговорить не о чем!

Саша бросает быстрый взгляд на Ярика – ну что, молодец, жених, держится вроде. Прописать бы пиздюлей этим организаторам, да нельзя – им еще работать вместе. Так что - приходится держать оборону и подыгрывать. Выражение его лица становится все более и более нечитаемым.

Ярик:   
— Мы восторгались друг другом, еще будучи таинственными незнакомцами.  
Руслан:   
— А на каком свидании это было?

/ _очень смешно, господин режиссер_ /

— А что дальше? Есть конец этой истории? – Руслан делает вид, что не знает.

— Ярик сделал предложение девушке. – Зал дружно стонет.

— Ярик! - восклицает Герасименко. - Ты всех разочаровал. При Ожогине! Как ты мог сделать предложение? Женщине???

Ярик, Саше: - А что ты в это время делал? 

— Плакал. – они ведь это хотят услышать?

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Вот эта баба псевдо- интеллигентного вида, якобы бывший репортер думских заседаний, бесит его до мушек в глазах, до скрежета зубов. В руках у нее планшет с бумажкой, на бумажке – вопросы, написанные от руки. Сразу видно уровень организации: всё в последний момент.

— Какую роль вы не стали бы играть даже за миллион долларов? – вопрошает она.

/ _вы хотели похабщины? их есть у меня!_ /

— Ну, когда двойное проникновение и в рот. – тут он в своей стихии. Ха, получи!

Но прожженную даму таким не проймешь.

— А по отдельности, значит, можно? – не теряется вредная тетка.

Часть публики ржет, часть делает рука-лицо. Глаза Ярика становятся еще чуть больше. Но он, конечно же, делает хорошую мину при плохой игре. Они все её делают.

Ярика обматывают скотчем и заклеивают ему рот. Он даже не пытается делать вид, что ему нравится – знает, хитрюга, что фанатки будут его жалеть и обрушат завтра ведра праведного гнева на головы этих толстых троллей, организаторов вечеринки.

И все равно, внутри у Саши шевелится что-то вроде сожаления, все-таки за эти годы он успел привязаться к этому мелкому неблагодарному засранцу. Жизнь всё расставит по своим местам, уже начинает расставлять. Бьет под дых и не жалеет. 

Преданные, казалось бы, фанатки, радостно вопившие на БЭКе свои поздравления с помолвкой, начинают охладевать и сдавать билеты на мероприятия. В фандоме раскол и грызня всех со всеми. И, конечно, коммерческий провал проекта, в который было вложено столько сил и нервов, ради которого Ярослав разделся догола, чтобы собрать средства на постановку.

И ради которого сам он чуть не сдох на репетициях.

/ _даже накрасить себя позволил, блин_ /

Голова болит уже третий день, и не проходит. Саша пьет с утра, как витаминку, обезболивающее, запивает его чаем, и плетется на репетицию. Горло еще скребет. Вот и сейчас, несмотря на то, что он стоит на сцене и глаза фанаток обращены на него, он на ощупь находит в переднем кармане блистер пастилок, который последнее время всегда с ним, закидывает не глядя, в рот, и рассасывает. Надеется, что это поможет не разболеться на завтрашнем концерте.

Концерт… ”Братья по музыке”, с Сэричем и Ожогининым, звездами мирового уровня, это совершенно иной уровень, чем то, что происходит сейчас, и сегодня днем ему УЖЕ пришлось выложиться по полной на записи и репетиции. И что ты будешь делать, прямо перед началом “Неформата” в Телеграмм приходит паническое сообщение от звукорежиссера - плэйбеки запороты и надо писать все по-новой. А времени нет. И значит, единственный выход - это ехать в ночи обратно на студию и всё переделывать.

А еще Вознесенский безжалостно вытаскивает из закромов “темное” прошлое Ярослава, вспоминая данное тем по дурости интервью, где он признался, как в юности баловался наркотиками, и не только ими.

Тем временем Серёга Смолин шутит про то, что предпочитает фанфики с хэппи-эндом. 

Они с Русланом представляют в лицах героев нескромных девичих фантазий – Ярика и Сашу.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

— Я люблю тебя! - восклицает Смолин.

Уровень стресса начинает зашкаливать. Перерыва нет и не будет.

/ _сука, как же болит голова…_ /

Саша сожалеет, что он не Смолин и не может себе позволить вот так запросто хлопнуть стакан вискаря и хоть как-то расслабиться. Пить ему крайне нежелательно, а если еще и мешать алкоголь с коктейлем из лекарств, уже принятых Александром до “Неформата”, вечер может закончится совсем не так, как планировалось.

Шутки с элетрошокером и стоп-словами становятся последней каплей. Его начинает подташнивать. 

Тем временем Ярик, кажется, даже получает некоторое удовольствие, пробуя электрошокер на Смолине. Или реалистично делает вид, кто его разберет. Не такой уж он плохой актер, как воображают некоторые хейтеры.

Последние минуты до окончания шоу тянутся целую вечность. Наконец, можно откланяться и – Казьмин откровенно сбегает со сцены, сославшись на ночную репетицию и забив болт на служебку с поклонницами. Сегодня этот любитель электрошокеров отдувается один!

В машине он пару минут сидит с приоткрытым окном, вдыхая холодный воздух и пережидая, пока пройдет тошнота, пока отпустит скрученная внутри злость, пока будут силы двигаться дальше…

***

Тем временем на служебном выходе разыгрывается последняя драма этого вечера. 

Поклонницы окружают Ярослава Баярунаса, и участливо интересуются, не сильно ли он пострадал во время неоднозначного шоу, не следует ли его верной армии тут же бежать и выцарапывать бесстыжие глаза организаторов? И, главное, куда делся Саша?

Верный своим житейским принципам, Ярик разговаривает с ними мягким кошачьим голосом, с тонкой полуулыбкой, и нет, говорит он, не стоит бежать прямо сейчас выцарапывать глаза организаторам…

/ _мне еще с ними работать, так-то_ /

Но, конечно же! вы можете завтра высказать свое честное, непредвзятое мнение в социальных сетях, девочки. Верю в вас, мои хорошие. И да, вам не показалось, я некоторым образом не был счастлив на этом меропрятии…уж слишком оно оказалось, хех, неформатное.

  
Именно этот момент выбрал Федор Вознесенский, чтобы вывалиться из раскаленного нутра клуба глотнуть свежего воздуха. Градус в крови заставляет его обратить свой взор на раздражающий его объект неприязни. Мелкого мальчишку, вовсе не красавца, не великого певца или актера, всего лишь изобретательного и непомерно амбициозного сукина сына, вечно окруженного жаждущими его внимания женщинами. Бросившего вызов заправилам шоу-бизнеса и потерпевшего поражение по собственной дурости. И сейчас у Федора подходящее настроение, чтобы немного пнуть оступившегося щенка.

— Привет, девчонки! Как дела? – обращается он к присутствующим. – Общаетесь со звездой? И это – правильно! – “Король-жрец” обращает на фанаток указующий перст. – Так о чем это я? А, ну да! Любите его сейчас, пока там есть, что любить. Потому что - через пятнадцать лет его никто даже и не вспомнит! – он понижает голос, слегка нависая над Ярославом и дыша на него алкогольными парами. - Нахрен ты будешь никому не нужен, сынок, и даже не спорь с дядей Федей. Я ведь тебя недолюбливал поначалу, каюсь, думал, что ты такой долбанутый из-за веществ, а потом понял – неа, это он сам по себе такой, альтернативно одаренный. Тебе даже принимать ничего не надо! Ну, бывай, что ли.

Ярик молчит. Молчат его шокированные поклонницы.

Слегка наклонив голову и приподняв бровь, смотрит он вслед удаляющемуся обидчику. 

Что на того нашло? Почему именно здесь, именно сейчас? Да, он не подарок, в юности куролесил, да особо и не скрывал. Ну...как не скрывал. Не бравировал на публику уж точно, а Федя, идиот, вот уж права поговорка, что у трезвого на уме... Нашел время и место. 

Только - только вроде за БЭК объяснился, худо - бедно оставшихся поклонниц успокоили, стрим провёл, в голове концепт летнего концерта начал выстраиваться, и на тебе, Федя берет и режет правду-матку при всём честном народе. 

Завтрашний концерт никак нельзя плохо отыграть, поэтому - сейчас ему ещё на перезапись ехать, а Сашка первым съебался, как мудак, оставив Яра разгребать одному.

Что касается злых слов Вознесенского о перспективах его карьеры… Он отказывается верить Феде, этому пьяному шуту. Завтра он выходит на одну сцену с Сэричем и Ожогиным.

И МЫ ЕЩЕ ПОСМОТРИМ, ЧЬЯ ВОЗЬМЕТ.


	3. УГАР

_11 февраля 2020_

Шла вторая неделя февраля.

Заруиненый по самое небалуйся фандом продолжал страдать в твиттере и на всех прочих доступных интернет- площадках, а Саша героически пытался оклематься после очередной попытки вредного организма заболеть.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Сколько не тешь себя и других мыслью, что в Питере климат гораздо более неполезный, а переезд в Москву есть верный путь к спасению, лекарства и в столице почему- то все равно прочно прописываются у тебя на тумбочке, зато стоят они дороже.

Антигистаминные препараты там соседствуют с иммуномодуляторами и средствами от простуды и головной боли, но, говоря по правде, помогает это богатство с каждым таким заходом все меньше и меньше.

А разобраться со всем этим как-то радикально - расписание не позволяет. Самое плохое в этой ситуации - когда голова перестает соображать.

Подчас ему даже кажется, что он уже умер, а тело, как у курицы с отрубленной головой, продолжает все ещё бегать по земле. Позавчера на кассе он затруднился определиться, что хотел купить, когда после репетиции ввалился в круглосуточный магазин у дома и пытался вспомнить, то ли кефир, то ли зубная паста закончились. Схватил и то, и другое, а оказалось, лампочка в ванной перегорела. Заработался.

Разлеживаться под одеялком некогда от слова “совсем” – вечером предстояло выполнить обещание, данное организаторам МультПати и выйти выступать. Вместе с Ростиком, Женей, Степой, Пашей и девчонками развлекать посетителей вечеринки песнями из мультфильмов, и по-хорошему - там надо будет зажечь.

Так что в данный момент он сидел с ногами в кресле, закутавшись в плед, ждал, пока подействует шипучий антигриппин и мониторил соцсети на предмет обстановки, попутно отбиваясь от особо назойливых граждан, строчащих в личку.

Тем временем счастливый жених красивой женщины, более известный всем как Ярослав Баярунас, был вынужден закруглиться с осадным положением, на которое перешел сразу после БЭКа и выйти на сцену в родном Питере. Сначала в роли Адриана Синглтона, эпично разрушившего свою жизнь и скатившегося на дно в “Дориане Грее”, а потом и просто в массовке в музкомовской “Девчонке на миллион”.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Быстро пролистав подписки на мюзикловых активистов в твиттере, сделанные с подставного псевдо-девчоночьего аккаунта, Казьмин задержался на постах, посвященных постановке “Дориана”. Бывшие, теперь уже видимо, фанаты, ныне больше похожие кто на обманутых жен, а кто вполне себе и на хейтеров, язвительно смаковали растрепанный внешний вид разочаровавшего их кумира и его странное дерганное поведение на поклонах.

/ _ну всё…понеслось дерьмо по трубам…а я же ему говорил!_ /

Один из бутлегов с премьеры “Дориана”, явно снятый с большим увеличением из первых рядов, бесстыдно демонстрировал покрасневшие белки глаз Баярунаса и, слава богу, хотя бы не содержал публичных комментариев на эту тему.

Саша слишком хорошо знает, что всё это может значить. Так же, как и про ползущие в тусовке слухи, что Ярик якобы снова употребляет.

/ _чертов идиот!_ /

Отмотав твиттер еще на два дня назад, он позволил себе целых десять минут полюбовался картинками с БЭКа, более половины из которых не обошлись без его персоны. Персоны сильно похудевшей (что неплохо), в обтягивающих штанах (облизнитесь, фанатки), белой рубашке и с закрашенным гримом лицом, на котором, к счастью, сложно было прочитать что-либо конкретное. 

Особенно Unravel. Это было красиво, черт возьми, и драматично до безобразия, что пользователи и подкрепляли эмоциональными комментариями и рыдающими смайликами. Как будто заживо хоронят…как будто Яр убил его на самом деле.

/ _А разве не так? Не лги себе_ /

БЭК по-прежнему вызывал в нём смешанные чувства: гордость за филигранно проделанную работу, за отлично исполненную сложнейшую песню, за качественный взлом фанатских сердец, густо замешанную на ощущении неизбежно приближающегося пиздеца по всем фронтам.

Ха, а ведь на этих кадрах он выглядит как оживший персонаж любимого аниме… и кстати об этом!

Пора собираться в Glastonberry.

  
***

Прибыв на площадку, как всегда заблаговременно, и поздоровавшись со всеми, с кем полагается, Саша разглядывает костюм своего любимого персонажа - Сейлормун. Когда рождался концепт МультПати, он сразу же загорелся этой идеей, потому что – ну, это же культовый японский мультфильм. Про луну-в-матроске смотрели все, а когда она запоет низким голосом… что ж, это будет отвал башки же!

Организаторы нашли правильный блондинистый парик, приклеили ему искусственные ресницы – ни дать, ни взять, девчонка, да прехорошенькая.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

В предвкушении грядущей шалости настроение как-то сразу улучшается, недомогание отступает, он снимается для сторис, хлопая ресницами, кривляется перед камерой, перед Ростиком и Степкой - и они вместе выходят на сцену, окрыленные намерением покорить зал.

Силы уходят быстро. Из него как будто воздух выпустили. Под конец Ростик, как будто почувствовав что-то, приобнимает его за плечи и держит.

В перерыве Саша быстро смывается со сцены, видит хозяйку вечера, Марину, переговаривающуюся с Пашкой, машет им рукой и направляется в подсобное помещение клуба, она же по совместительству гримерка. В висках стучит «Воды! Пить!». А ещё переодеться, следующий номер это уже не Сейлормун, это уже опоссум с Мадагаскара...

Стянув парик и отклеив ресницы, он берет в руки полосатый хвост и вертит его, пытаясь понять, где начало, где конец и как его цеплять… и решает ненадолго присесть, перевести дух. Минуты на две-три, не больше.

ОШИБКА.

Обтянутый кожей, видавший виды диван оказывается слишком уютным и затягивает в свои объятия внезапно ставшее ватным тело.  
Он отключается. Он как будто тут, но его тут нет.  
Сознание вырубается и_нет_нет_нет…

Ненадолго заскочивший в подсобку за реквизитом Лукин сразу понимает – что-то явно пошло не так. Осторожно трогает его за плечо, надеясь разбудить, потом трясет сильнее. Лихорадочно бормочет:

— Эй, Сашка, ты чего, ты чего, а? Блииииин! Твою же мать!— и бросается искать единственного человека, который отвечает тут за всё и знает, что с этим делать.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Врезается из-за поворота в Марину, организатора этой чертовой пати, их с ребятами работодателя. 

— Марин, давай сюда! - и тащит ее в дальнюю, импровизированную гримерку.

Распахнув дверь, она тут же видит Сашу, неестественно раскинувшегося на диване и бросается к нему. Можно было подумать, что он присел и заснул, но, во-первых, когда спать, когда вечеринка в самом разгаре, а во-вторых, зрелище не то чтобы внушает оптимизм.

— Я его попытался растолкать, а он… вот.

Степан нервно крутит телефон, смартфон падает и только чудом не разбивается. Он подхватывает его с пола, проверяя на царапины и оценивая возможный ущерб. Брешь в бюджете никогда не бывает вовремя, особенно сейчас. Властная, крупная Марина нервирует даже его, здорового лба. Как и вся эта ситуация.

—Наверное, «скорую» надо вызвать? – делает он логичное предположение.

— Какая на хер «скорая», ещё скандалов мне не хватало, для полного счастья. Клуб забит под завязку, шоу идёт, а у нас труп. – ей временами нравится зло шутить над артистами. Трепетные натуры, знаете ли. Тем более - когда бесят.

— В смысле труп? - Степан вынырнул из своих мыслей и в ужасе уставился на Марину. - Казьмин что, того???

— Да пока мы «скорую» дождёмся, у нас уже, может, и труп будет, - Марина треплет Сашку по щеке, но тот даже и не думает возвращаться во вменяемое состояние. Он вроде и не спит, но вроде и не совсем с ними. - Вот что...

Она пристально смотрит на Сашу, на Степу, и решившись, отрывисто не просит, приказывает:

— Вот что... Принеси мне сумку мою, она в большом кабинете на столе, коричневая.

Степа подрывается и через пару минут приносит требуемое. Марина выгоняет его за дверь, закрывает ее на замок, свидетели тут лишние, вытаскивает косметичку и достаёт оттуда маленькую баночку темного стекла. Открывает, вытряхивает содержимое - мелкие сине-голубые таблетки с похожим на корону рельефом, и засовывает одну Саше в рот, проталкивает пальцем, стараясь не порезаться о его клыки. 

/ _ни разу не подводило_ /

— Ну давай же, Сашечка, давай, камон, у нас же всё в самом разгаре, вернись ко мне! - уговаривает она. - У нас же полный зал народа, ну! - она даёт ему пару легких пощечин, и наконец он хоть как-то реагирует.

Принятые радикальные меры дают ожидаемый эффект, и Саша открывает глаза. Фокусируясь на нависшей над ним женщине, он ощущает во рту что-то поразительно знакомое на вкус, и на немой вопрос глазами получает от неё утвердительный кивок. 

/ _Ты. Должен. Доработать. Любой ценой. Люди пришли на тебя._ / 

Казьмин недобро пялится на нее в ответ. Как же она его заколебала, потребительским отношением и вообще. «Саша, давай!», «Саша, приди». Но, справедливости ради, и она в долгу не остается, дает. И не только деньгами. 

Иначе как бы он осилил этот бешеный ритм начиная с января? Нельзя подводить людей, от которых зависит твой хлеб. А таблетки... ну что таблетки, спортсмены тоже допингом не брезгуют, а у них, между прочим, олимпийские игры.

/ _думали, в сказку попали?_ /

Как в тумане, опершись на свою визави, он садится, берет из ее рук бутылку с водой, пьет крупными глотками, кашляет. Смотрит на женщину с осуждением во взгляде с одной стороны, и с долей благодарности - с другой. Через несколько минут, уже окончательно придя в себя, кивает Марине, мол, да в порядке я, и, прицепив с ее помощью полосатый хвост, выходит в зал. 

Метамфетамин исправно делает свое дело, и через десять минут Сашу не узнают даже коллеги по сцене. Он полон сил, будто не было ни обморока, ни изматывающих репетиций, ничего. Он может горы свернуть, шутит, улыбается. Его глаза сейчас кажутся ещё больше, чем у Ярослава, когда тот с макияжем. Сзади раскачивается симпатичный полосатый хвост.

[](https://imgbb.com/),

Окружающая действительность обретает пронзительно четкие контуры и яркие краски.

На сцене Саша отрывается на полную катушку, он видит гостей, видит радость, видит желание девчонок обнять - прикоснуться - сфотографироваться...

Королю опоссумов Джулиану не мешает ни запах сигарет, смешанный с потом коллег, ни шумные посетители. Он готов рвать и метать.

И он зажигает этот зал.

***

Вечер закончен, но Саша, приехав домой, не может спать. Действие волшебной таблетки всё не заканчивается и он залипает в соцсетях, оценивая произведенный концертом эффект, читает, что про него пишут поклонницы, и опять постит какую-то ерунду в три часа ночи.

Он знает, что потом фанатки будут вопрошать не сколько про творческие планы и ощущения после концерта, сколько про то, как Саша спит и спит ли вообще. Ненормальный, чудовищный график, который не многим под силу, но Саша мужественно тянет. 

Он говорит себе, что ещё пара лет - и он сможет наконец-то заполучить постоянную московскую прописку, желательно где-нибудь на Соколе. Он говорит себе, что дело только в этом.

А еще – можно будет сменить машину и сделать предложение... кому-нибудь. Выбор огромен.

Вспоминает все слухи, касаемые его партнёрш по сцене и хмыкает – продолжайте гадать! У них с Наташей просто хорошо получается ловить хайп, а так-то в ее жизни уже есть прекрасный мужчина, без тараканов.

И действовать нужно будет не так, как Ярик, поставив крест на фандоме. Предложения такого рода надо делать в интимной обстановке, да и личную жизнь свою не сильно афишировать. Только узкий круг избранных. Публичность дорого обходится, уж он то знает.

Лишь бы Ярик со своими “креативными” идеями опять не вылез поперед батьки, а то ведь может и свадьбу на стриме в прямом эфире устроить. Кстати о Ярике и стримах. Саша вспоминает, что к следующему разу приготовил ему небольшую пасхалочку с BDSM-клипом и шлюхой в красном платье, и лукавая улыбка украшает его пухлые губы.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

***

В твиттер одна за другим падают фотографии, загружаются видео с прошедшей МультПати 2.0. Людям нравится, люди комментируют, ставят лайки. Девчонки констатируют свое поражение на конкурсе красоты, в котором участвует они и ОН.

Ха, ну еще бы!

И кто-то берет и пишет комментарий под видео, в котором Саша-Сейлормун хлопает накладными ресничками:

ЭТО ЛУЧШЕЕ СОБЫТИЕ ФЕВРАЛЯ.


	4. РИТУАЛЫ

.Ярик покупает кольцо. И прячет коробочку до поры. Он не уверен

_Это время выбора пути_

Родители не знают.

_Пора подняться и идти!_

Сашка не знает.

_Подскажет ответ душа,_

Смолин не знает.

_Так просто сделать неверный шаг._

Сам Ожогин не знает.

_Смешаться легко с толпой,_

Даже для Анны это станет сюрпризом.

_Но трудно, так трудно в ней быть самим собой! *_

Он попросит ее одеть красное платье, объяснив, что так нужно для концепции концерта.  
Сомневается до самого конца. 

***

В работе выдается перерыв, в череде хронических простуд тоже, а сидеть без дела для него смерти подобно, так что Саша решает махнуть на всё рукой, и закрыть глаза на тот факт, что события разворачиваются не самым желанным образом. И пойти на односторонний компромисс, если можно так выразиться. Тем более, что Баярунас вдруг проявляет невиданную твердость, и если и блефует…

/ _не блефует, у него Ожогин_ / - подсказывает изнутри гаденький голосочек.

В последний момент он соглашается на все условия Ярика и засовывает ущемленную гордыню в долгий ящик. В конце концов, его НЕучастие в БЭКЕ выйдет боком и ему, и их совместным проектам. Эмоции побоку, когда речь идет о деле.

  
И без того уже фандом ощутимо заинтригован, почему опубликовали фотографии всех гостей концерта в гриме и костюмах, кроме него, и поклонницы горячо обсуждают и строят самые невероятные теории, что за сюрприз их ожидает. Шутят, что без Казьмина в платье на сей раз, видимо никак не обойдется, раз такая секретность.

Да и Серега Смолин вносит свою лепту.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

\- Решать, ясное дело, тебе, но это и твои фанатки тоже, и они – НАДЕЮТСЯ, ты ж понимаешь. Полный солд-аут. Там будут ВСЕ. Яр подохуел последнее время, конечно…женщину завёл - пацаном себя почувствовал. – подмигивает он. - Но вы же это с ним попозже как-нибудь разрулите, верно?

И он уступает. Соглашается и на меньшие, чем рассчитывал, деньги, и на второстепенную роль в Бессовестном Эпическом концерте.

***

_Конец января 2020 года_

Репетиции и подготовка проходят… странно. То Ярик занимается с музыкантами в Питере, то специально приезжает ради раздельных репетиций в Москву, и даже репетиции с танцорами, будущими «Всадниками Апокалипсиса» – молодыми амбициозными ребятами – проходят отдельно.

Двое из них, Эмиль и Павел, абсолютно лишены комплексов и рефлексий, и готовы на все ради карьеры, включая специфический фансервис, пытаясь уже активно работать в этом направлении. И это несмотря на женатый статус одного их них. В общем, эти парни планируют, что называется, далеко пойти.

Сет-лист – отдельная песня. Почти все номера отличаются довольно зловещими текстами, которые сделали бы честь самым упоротым металлистам-сатанистам 90-х. А те, которые не отличаются, содержат не сильно прикрытый посыл проследовать нафиг. Кому, куда? Ну и парочка про возрождение, путь к новой жизни и всякое такое.

Видеоряд для экранов и проигрыши Ярослав сочиняет и записывает сам. Отдельно записывают что-то с Ожогиным, никто не знает, что именно. 

Секретность объясняет сюрпризом для публики и авторскими правами, отдельные для всех репетиции – невозможностью собраться всем в одном помещении одновременно (ага, ага). Ну нет у них большой репетиционной площадки, дорого это! И вроде всё звучит логично, но что-то не так.

Саша чувствует – ЧТО-ТО НЕ ТАК, но облечь свои предчувствия в связный вид пока не может. Поэтому, по привычке, отбрасывает их на дальний план сознания. Говорит себе, что это всё неважно. Первый раз, что ли, у них бардак в организации всего, к чему приложил руку его взбалмошный приятель?

Никто не знает концепции концерта целиком. Только Ярик.

***

Уже впритык к дате концерта они собираются для общего прогона. С отработкой сценографии дальше тянуть становится невозможно.

\- Ладно, Яр, может быть ты все-таки объяснишь, наконец, в чем состоит наша роль? – задает резонный вопрос Серега Смолин. С грацией сытого кота он вальяжно растянулся в кресле и поглядывает на Баярунаса с легкой иронией: все-таки тот известен своими внезапными озарениями в последний момент, в ночь накануне, за полчаса до. Кто его знает, может он пока сам не всё продумал до конца, с него станется.

\- Ребят, ребята! – успокаивающе поднимает руки Ярослав. – Сейчас все будет! – сам он, по обыкновению, одет в растяную майку и треники, в шлепанцах поверх носков с покемонами. На лице у него двухдневная щетина. – В общем, идея такая!

Идея такая, что Смолин и Казьмин это некие прихвостни Белого Властелина, в лице Ивана Геннадьевича, которые гоняются за Яриком, чтобы привести его пред светлые очи Грозного и Великого. Так что в ходе концерта их придется как бы понарошку убить. Серегу, например - обыкновенной огородной лопатой, это будет очень весело, прикиньте? Фанатки будут ржать же как не в себя!

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Разумеется, у Сашки особенная роль – лучшего друга, который пытается противостоять коварному плану своего хозяина, потому что, ну, он к нему, к Ярику, проникся особым отношением. Всё как в реальной жизни! Но так как злобный дух в итоге вселяется и в него тоже, увы, приходится пойти на жертвы. Тут у нас будет немного фансервиса… ну, девчонки это любят, те, которые фанфики пишут и читают, ага, так что - делаем! И все это под “Токийского Гуля”, песню, по мнению поклонниц, “рыдательную”. Так что яркие эмоции обеспечены всем!

К идее с лопатой прилагается весьма укурный текст из фильма Вырыпаева, который им тут же и включают, с пояснениями, кто и что в этот момент должен делать.

Саша даже опускает телефон, в котором привычно зависает без отрыва, так сказать, от производства. Брови его ползут вверх, ближе к линии роста волос.

\- Ярик, ты уверен, что народ поймет этот твой арт-хаус? Даже я нихрена не понял, о чем там вообще вещают. – высказывает он свои сомнения.

\- Нормально всё! – сверкает глазами Баярунас. Он явно гордится своим креативным замыслом и готов бороться с любыми возражениями, которые идут в разрез с его личными целями. – Это не надо понимать, это надо будет про-чув-ство-вать!

  
\- Ага. – вклинивается Смолин. – Да все просто сделают вид, что они поняли, никто не признается, что дурак. Людей наших что ли не знаете?

\- Вооот, и это тоже! –усиленно кивает Ярик. – Короче, под этот текст надо медитировать или просто ржать, а не разгадывать его смысл! Это будет фан! Опять же, ЛОПАТА! 

/ _в каком месте надо начинать смеяться?_ /

\- Короче, все офигеют, вот увидите! Это будет лучший концерт 2020 года!

***

Чуть позже Саша отлавливает его отдельно от всех, когда тот засел в импровизированной кухоньке и что-то хомячит, одновременно втыкая в телефон.

\- Колись давай, ты явно не всё нам рассказал. – говорит он. - Это же этот твой… как его, Имболк?

Прикол в том, что Ярик в некотором роде увлекается кельтской культурой и скандинавской мифологией. Никто об этом не знает, точнее, ну как не знает? Просто не обратили внимание. Тот даже постил фоточки в ВК, себя в костюмах богов или в каких-то сценках, значение которых очевидно только узкому кругу посвященных. 

Для стороннего наблюдателя это не более чем творческие находки взбалмошной рок-звезды. Хочешь что-то спрятать – прячь на самом видном месте, не так ли?

Саша и сам участвовал в некоторых его ритуалах, которые разыгрывались прямо на концертах. Присутствие племени “своих” очень важно, так аккумулируется нужная энергия, объяснил ему Ярик. Если проводить ритуалы на глазах у экзальтированных фанаток, которые все его перфомансы неизменно воспринимают “на ура”, то энергетический выброс увеличивается в геометрической прогрессии!

Так что, на прошлый Имболк Саше довелось мазать яриков лоб белой субстанцией, делая страшное лицо, и все это под не менее зловещую “Ghastly Silence”. И на яриков позапрошлый ДР тоже. Но тогда, как сказал Ярик, что-то прошло не идеально, так что пришлось еще раз повторять это дело на зимнем “БВК на бис”.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Почему бы и нет, собственно, креатив же.

/ _чем бы дитя не тешилось, лишь бы не руками_ /

Ярослав на мгновение зависает, не донеся последний кусочек буррито до рта, но только на мгновение. Разумеется, у него и на это есть готовый ответ.

Округляет глаза, и быстро дожевывая, отряхивает руки, не прерывая при этом зрительного контакта.

\- Ммм, счас… садись давай, чего стоишь. – и тянет его за рукав на соседний стул. – Сашк, ну чего я буду распыляться там перед всеми об источниках своего вдохновения, это же всё, ну, такие лишние, несущественные детали! – и доверительно прикасается к его руке чуть выше локтя, заглядывая в глаза, так, как из всех знакомых парней имеет наглость делать только он. – Ну так да, да, праздник весны, обновления мира и всё такое! Путь к новой жизни, и даст бог, к новым проектам! Ну мы-то с тобой – понимаем, что к чему, верно? - его интонации становятся необычайно ласковыми и даже интимными.

Ярик верно оценивает устремленный на него скептический взгляд и не давая ему вставить ни слова, быстро продолжает, не повышая при этом голоса:

\- Надо хорошо этот праздник отметить, по правильному! После всего, что было… это нужно! Будет у нас и мантра, и ритуал, и маленький мальчик в роли меня в детстве…Представь: мы все такие в белом гриме, а злодеи еще и со зловещим смоуки. Ах, да, прости, ты же у нас тоже… немного злодей. – Ярик хихикает и отбрасывает назад челку с глаз. - И несколько сотен женщин, весь фандом почти, шлют нам лучи своей любви и обожания! Это будет крышеснос, Сааашка!

\- Будете вдвоем с Иваном стоять на сцене в белом пальто, красивые? – как ни прикрывай сарказмом нотки ревности и зависти в голосе, от Ярика, разумеется, не укрывается и это. Вот только не может Казьмин себе позволить ревности к главной мюзикловой звезде страны, разная у них весовая категория.

\- Белый цвет, это как бы молоко священной овцы, ну помнишь, как тогда, год назад на прошлом БВК? Я вот недавно понял – надо больше, надо чтобы на всех было! – восторженно вещает Баярунас. – И конечно, “Токийский гуль”! Чтобы на разрыв! Чтобы вот… прямо в сердечко всем! Ты же постараешься для меня… для нас, правда?

Саша пялится в его ставшие огромными глаза с расширившимися зрачками и чувствует себя немного загипнотизированным. Мысли его сумбурны. Почему-то все их разговоры на тему, как и чего надо делать, если речь идет о безумных яриковых идеях, заканчиваются тем, что он соглашется на любой кипеш. Ну, если это не касается денег, разумеется, этот момент принципиален. Тогда возможны варианты. 

Но тут Ярик прав, как ни крути, “Unravel” из “Токийского Гуля” запороть нельзя. Не в этот раз.

  
***

Когда щебечущие девчонки-волонтеры стайкой вливаются в зал, где происходит саунд-чек, они застают там картину затянувшейся репетиции “Unravel”, а конкретно - довольно злого и нервного Казьмина, уже начинающего закипать саунд-инженера и старательно прикидывающихся философами музыкантов.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

\- Не то. Еще раз. – бросает Саша музыкантам.

И они в N плюс первый раз повторяют:

“ _Я здесь, я стою, я один в кругу порочном,_

_Душа пуста, мир вокруг непрочный…”_

Ему все время что-то не нравится – то слишком низко, то недостаточно высоко, то слишком быстро, то слишком медленно…

Ярослав, облаченный в черный худи с человеком-пауком, уже пять минут наблюдает за этой сценой с балкона, невидимый в тени колонны. Он очередной раз убеждается в своих талантах организатора, кто бы там себе чего не думал. 

/ _Да и Аня говорит…_ /

Чтобы правильно замотивировать людей, нужно уметь с ними обращаться! За пять лет дружбы он достаточно изучил Сашу, чтобы сейчас с удовлетворением констатировать – этот перфекционист из шкуры вон выпрыгнет, но сделает всё в лучшем виде.

Лишь бы не допустить повторения того, что случилось год назад на таком же зимнем концерте.

/ _я поступаю правильно_ /

Тогда они неудачно поигрались с тесситурой, в результате чего “Гуль” оказался спет на октаву ниже, чем предполагалось. 

Когда, по окончании этого блока, Сашка вешал микрофон на стойку, его пальцы мелко подрагивали.

Но этим не закончилось: в антракте какая-то безумная баба, видимо, из числа сидевших в зале, решила высказать свое особо ценное мнение прямо ему в личку и прислала сообщение в духе “Александр, вы сегодня как-то плохо поете”.

Он напугал девушку-фотографа, которая увидела его сидящим на ступеньках возле сцены и решила поздороваться, шарахнувшись от нее, как ужаленный.

Дальше – больше: сначала микрофон отказывал, а потом он забыл слова на номере из “Тетради Смерти” - просто стоял с потерянным видом и пялился в пустоту. С песней они как-то вырулили, но по окончании Ярику пришлось ловить его обеими руками и успокаивать, потому что тот конкретно психанул, и кажется, намеревался сбежать с концерта. Впрочем, помешать ему сбежать со служебки уже не получилось.

И кто его знает, какие демоны и до которого часу ночи терзали потом этого гребаного отличника, который вбил себе в голову, что никогда не бывает достаточно хорош.

Может, в прошлый раз луна была не в той фазе, но сегодня Ярик не хочет рисковать – его шоу должно быть безупречным. Именно поэтому он позволяет себе, как бы между прочим, напомнить Саше про то фиаско.

/ _так нужно для дела!_ /

Так что Ярик спускается к звуковику ровно в тот момент, когда тот уже шипит нечто подозрительно похожее на…

\- Крыса конусная, заебал…

Подкрадывается к нему сзади, кладет подбородок на плечо и максимально отчетливо шепчет:

\- Леш, делай, пожалуйста, как он говорит - столько раз, сколько надо.

И они делают это еще раз. 

И еще раз. 

И ЕЩЕ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> * Эпидемия – Время Выбора
> 
> ** Крыса конусная - идиома, означающая педанта, человека, глубоко зарывающегося в детали и тем бесящего того, кто это произносит


	5. БЭК

_вечер 1 февраля 2020 года_

Этого дня фандом ждал полгода - и вот они здесь. Шестьсот человек, заполонившие собой клуб на “Багратионовской”, вооруженные световыми гирляндами, заряженными смартфонами и предвкушением. А те, кто не смог попасть на концерт, готовятся смотреть трансляцию в Инстаграм, которую любезно проводит Каринка-сан.

Амбассадор, назвал бы ее Ярик, если бы знал слова настолько пафосные.

Этого дня и сам Ярослав ждал очень долго - и вот этот день настал. 

Аккуратно, стараясь не палиться, он выглядывает из-за кулис в зал. В передних рядах все лица или знакомы, или хотя бы кажутся таковыми. Вот Макс, преданный друг детства, добрый парень, способный максимум на иронию в его адрес. 

/ _настоящий друг, а не мозгоеб, как некоторые…_ /

Семья – отец, мачеха, сестренка. И Анна, в красном платье, как он и просил.

Кроме Каринки, шоу снимают еще несколько операторов, в том числе самый известный в мюзикловой тусовке театральный видеоблоггер - вон она в очках. Зануда, конечно, но человек проверенный, и любит его, Ярика, так же, как и все, кто здесь находятся.

Преданная армия фанаток, которой суждено стать свидетелями его триумфа, его очередной реинкарнации и перехода на новый уровень. 

И не только лишь простых фанаток, есть и продвинутые варианты; по факту, среди них масса полезных людей – художники, поэтессы, авторы зажигательных текстов, организаторы тематических чатов и сообществ в соцсетях, флэшмобов, фанатских сходок и креативных подарков. 

И волонтеры, готовые бесплатно трудиться на мероприятиях за право приблизиться к театрально-концертной кухне, и телу своего кумира. И ведь среди них тоже попадаются люди, в некотором роде, специфически полезные… с особыми талантами.

Кто-то из них придумал создать для него тематический альбом со стихами и артами, названный «Баяробуком», кто-то еще в сентябре инициировал вручение коллекции образов, подозрительно похожих на иконы. О, и дарительницы донатов на стримах, куда же без них! 

Есть отчего почувствовать себя если не Иисусом… то как минимум полководцем или даже королем собственного маленького королевства. А королю - нужна его королева.

Дело в том, что, несмотря на свой эпатажный имидж и популярность среди ЛГБТ-публики, вкусы Ярослава Игоревича весьма консервативны и не сильно отличаются от таковых у менеджера Газпрома или, скажем, знаменитого футболиста: он всегда любил очень красивых девушек. Причем красивых не в каком-то философском ключе, кому-то и певица Адель красотка, а в самом что ни на есть модном инстаграмном смысле – стройные, с дерзким бюстом и струящимся водопадом шелковистых волос.

И, желательно, веселого нрава, компанейская, в общем, из тех, что могут тебе и самооценку поднять, и снискать уважение серьезных ребят, и по карьерной лестнице продвинуться помогут. 

Статусные женщины нравятся Ярославу Игоревичу.

/ _В этом плане он плохо понимал вкусы того же Казьмина, которого вечно тянуло к каким-то масштабным… хм… фигурам, а в них из хорошего - разве что бюст 5-го размера, да и то, еще поди найди не обвисший! Иначе, чем комплексами, Яр это явление себе объяснить не мог, ну да ничего – он научился виртуозно играть на этих комплексах с пользой для себя, изучив своего приятеля за эти пять лет лучше, чем акустическую гитару._ /

А если уж тебе повезет заполучить правильного человека, надо ковать железо, пока горячо. Этот ценный трофей нужен многим, не только тебе – и важно не упустить своё! Анна только-только рассталась с мужем, и можно не сомневаться – претенденты вскоре найдутся, так что…

Полно парней богаче, выше ростом, и симпатичнее, чем он. Но он будет хитрее, сделает ход конем, сделает предложение, от которого сложно отказаться. Такую женщину на мякине не проведешь, она не согласится быть в тени, тайной пассией на минималках, о нет. Всё или ничего.

Но вот ФАНДОМ…

Примут ли ОНИ его выбор?

Яр прислушивается к себе. Вглядывается в лица публики в зале. Ну не потому же они сюда пришли, что каждая рассчитывает выскочить за него замуж? Да ну, смехотворное предположение. Они же ему как сестры. Их ведет за собой сила его Искусства и желание тусоваться друг с другом. 

Тем более, если брать костяк фанаток, боевой, так сказать, корпус. Многие из них уже взрослые, некоторые имеют семью и детей. И поглядите, как сдружились… чтобы любить его коллективно! 

Порвут любого, мои тигрицы.

/ _моя Баяроармия_ /

Блин, да посмотрите хоть на самого Ивана Геннадьевича, хоть на Женьку Егорова – наличие жены совершенно не мешает им наслаждаться хорошей кассой и вниманием поклонниц!

Конечно, он в курсе существования горстки извращенок, которые пишут про них с Сашкой гомоэротические побасенки на своем фикбуке. Потроллить этих - будет одно удовольствие. Именно для этого в январе месяце он уговорил своего партнера по фансервису этот самый фансервис усилить и углубить. 

Пентаёлка. Сторис в машине. Сторис в гримерке. 

Тряхнуть стариной, так сказать, чтобы создать необходимый контраст с тем, что откроется. Что он – нормальный. А не то, что некоторые там себе напридумывали!

А адекватные люди, и таких большинство – те поддержат его, вдохновленные красивой историей Любви.

И это еще далеко не все зайцы, которых он планирует убить одним выстрелом! Ведь сегодня на его концерте в качестве главного гостя поет сам Ожогин, на сотрудничество с которым Ярик возлагает большие надежды. 

Ну а ритуальная часть праздника обещает быть самой мощной за все четыре Бессовестных концерта. Он отметит этот Имболк так, что чертям тошно станет! Это ли не начало Новой Эры?

До сих пор чутье его не подводило, и он привык ему доверять. Шутка ли, за три года карьеры в музыкальном бизнесе он добился того, что другим не удавалось и за десять лет. И все благодаря своей интуиции и умению находить подходы к нужным людям. Пусть другие полагаются на богатого папу - спонсора. Его папа – не спонсор. Пусть другие пашут до изнеможения – лошадь в колхозе тоже пахала больше всех, а председателем так и не стала. Он, Ярослав Баярунас, умнее.

Может и в креатив, и в организацию процесса.

Он даст им такое шоу, равного которому нет во всей Европе! 

Мультимедийное. Интерактивное. Взрывающее эмоции. Историю о поиске себя.

Пусть на хер идут театральные боссы, которые не оценили его талант и вставляют палки в колёса. А вслед за ними и те, кто не верит в него и достает своими непрошенными советами. У него - свой путь.

Что же касается личного… Прелесть ситуации в том, что у него есть пространство для маневра, он может успеть сдать назад, если сочтет необходимым.

Его потряхивает от предвкушения.

Да, риски есть. Но соблазн слишком велик, и Яр не в силах ему сопротивляться.

Родители не знают. Сашка не знает. Смолин не знает. Даже сам Ожогин не в курсе. Да и для Анны это станет сюрпризом.

/ _никто не сможет мне помешать_ /

Он сделает Предложение.

***

Все участники концерта собрались в помещении за сценой, большинство уже в гриме, и только на новоиспеченных всадников Апокалипсиса еще наносят последние штрихи. Вдоль стен расставлены кожаные диваны. На одном из них сейчас восседает Иван Геннадьевич, пересматривая записи выступлений мировых звезд и не снисходя вниманием до окружающей суеты. 

Фотограф настраивает аппаратуру, потихоньку начиная снимать фото бэкстейджа.

Ярослав обходит собравшихся артистов, хлопает каждого по плечу, шутит что-то о низком старте, и как круто они смотрятся, просит не подвести его и прочие банальности, приличествующие организатору мероприятия. Внутри вибрирует легкое возбуждение, энергия предвкушения, и это вместо привычного за столько лет предконцертного мандража!

Никогда еще он не был так уверен в правильности того, что делает. Никогда еще его не окружала такая крутая команда. И все эти великолепные артисты и музыканты будут воплощать в жизнь его план, думая, что это всего лишь работа.

Что греха таить, Ярославу, как истинному Льву, всегда нравилось находиться в окружении людей красивых, талантливых и престижных, и не только женщин, но и мужчин тоже. У которых есть чему поучиться, и с помощью которых можно привлечь и дополнительных фанатов, и необходимые связи. Эта схема еще ни разу его не подводила. Взять хоть Ростика, взять хоть Ожогина… да незачем далеко и ходить!

Он поворачивается к Саше Казьмину. Стилист только что закончила укладывать тому волосы, соорудив на его голове некое подобие прически в духе нью-вейва 80-х: живописно торчащие во все стороны прядки. Последний пшик лака, и она снимает с него защитную накидку - свободен, мол. 

Пока тот поправляет провода ин-эйров, Ярик невольно любуется им, впитывая получившийся образ и прикидывая возможный эффект на сидящих в зале поклонниц: выразительный грим с черными разводами вокруг глаз, белую рубашку с закатанными рукавами, украшения на изящных запястьях… О, и сидящие в обтяжку на исхудавшей фигуре штаны, оставляющие мало простора для воображения.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Как всегда, этот стоящий перед ним красивый мужчина (а с годами он стал только лучше) вызывает в нем самые противоречивые ощущения – тут и чисто эстетическое удовольствие, и восхищение его профессионализмом и готовностью впахивать, и зависть к той легкости, с которой тот перетягивает на себя внимание как девушек, так и режиссеров, и досаду на его непростой, да что там, прямо скажем, вредный характер.

И перманентный фэйспалм от той похабной дичи, что тот временами невозбранно несет на людях. И удивление множеству наполняющих эту неглупую, в общем-то, голову тараканов, поселившихся там бог весть с какого перегиба. И облегчение от мысли, что из них двоих вовсе не он, Ярик, почти что слепой без этих своих линз.

На краткий миг в нём шевелится сожаление по поводу того, что именно он собирается сделать. Но Ярик тут же берет себя в руки, вызывая в памяти и их скандалы, и как на него орут, брызгая в лицо слюнями и осыпая нецензурной бранью. И где-то в районе виска отзывается фантомной болью кулак, прилетевший в стену рядом с его головой.

У них всегда всё было непросто, в чем Ярослав неоднократно имел возможность убедиться за пять лет знакомства. И особенно непросто всё стало осенью 2018-го, когда их дуэт взяли на карандаш сумасшедшие шипперы, к чему консервативно воспитанный Саша оказался, мягко говоря, морально не готов. 

Положение осложнялось тем, что, по сути, с этим человеком им приходится делить одну фанбазу на двоих. Не то чтобы она пересекалась на сто процентов… но процентов на семьдесят, по его прикидкам – да. Чертовски обидно слышать восторженный рев фанаток при каждом сашкином появлении на одной сцене с ним, ведь чуткое ухо музыканта может оценить уровень децибел, издаваемых публикой в ответ на выход каждого гостя его концертов. 

И “лучший друг Сашенька” позволял себе пользоваться этим, вынося ему мозг. А кто бы не обнаглел в такой ситуации?

Да, в последние полгода ему удалось во многом справиться с этой зависимостью, заткнуть уши и начать посылать нафиг… как минимум в мыслях. И не в мыслях тоже, провел же он летний БВК в Питере без Казьмина, и мир не рухнул. Как ОНА и предупреждала.

/ _и отношения с Аней перешли на новый уровень_ /

Ну что же. Сегодняшний вечер всё расставит по своим местам. И всех.  
А пока…

Ярослав машет рукой фотографу. Пора сделать пару милашных фансервисных фоточек для истории и переходить к основному действу.

  
***

\- Начинаем последний Бессовестный концерт. – раздается в полумраке голос Ярослава. Легкие нотки хрипотцы в нем отражаются эхом от всех поверхностей зала. – Все истории должны заканчиваться красиво. Спасибо, что были с нами эти два года.

Что он хотел сказать этим своим “окончанием цикла концертов” – да черт его знает, все привыкли к ярикову безумному креативу и давно уже не ищут в нём глубокого смысла. А если и ищут – то в основном, для самоутверждения над остальными. Типа, я-то понял, а вы нет.

Саша стоит за кулисами, вглядываясь с сине-черные отсветы со сцены, вслушиваясь в минорный мотив первого номера концерта. Хорошо, что есть время собраться с духом, сосчитать до десяти и скрестить пальцы, прежде чем бросаться в гущу событий и стать частью этого эксцентричного перфоманса. 

Серёга Смолин внезапно оказывается рядом и хлопает его по плечу. Несмотря на “пацанский” внешний вид и комплекцию, он обладает забавной манерой подкрадываться как кот на мягких лапах, словно бы из ниоткуда.

\- Ну что, Сашка, готов? – подмигивает он сквозь пугающий грим. – Замучаем Рейстлина нашего Игоревича, как мы умеем? – и этим слегка разряжает напряжение. Сзади мрачными тенями маячат новоявленные “Всадники Апокалипсиса” – голодная до работы и славы молодая поросль, дышащая в спину в прямом и переносном смысле этого слова.

Саша подбирается как перед прыжком через пропасть. И под барабанную дробь делает шаг навстречу синему свету.

Несколько сотен пар глаз внимательно следят за происходящим на сцене, впитывая бело-сине-черную картинку, напоминающую изображения первых цветных телевизоров. На лицах поклонниц играют легкие улыбки: им нравится то, что они видят. Да и что тут может не понравиться? Парни на сцене хороши каждый на свой манер, а живой роковый саунд бьет ниже пояса, поглаживая самые древние отделы спинного мозга.

Признаться, всё действо отдает садо-мазо флёром средней степени тяжести: затянутые в элегантные костюмы Всадники, Паша, Эмиль и остальные, с плохо скрываемым удовольствием швыряют Ярика по сцене, имитируя гнобление Рейстлина его же Кошмарами. Оба Даламара в лице Сереги и Сашки ведут себя злорадно, как и положено даламарам из страшного сна.

И только заблаговременно приготовленная на боковом пандусе Лопата всем своим видом снижает пафос происходящего.

Они отрабатывают “Всадников” группы “Алиса”, воспевая приход Апокалипсиса:

_Всё, чем дорожит зверинец,_

_Смерть испепелит за час._

_Так мир рассечет Кормилец._

_Горькая правда полынь,_

_Пока не многим знаком этот вкус._

_И только этой горечи болью сродни_

_блюз._

/ _типичная говнарская чушь в духе яриковой юности, ага_ /

Во время гитарного соло Саша садится, свесив ногу на край сцены между коробками мониторов, – так его персонаж, некоторым образом, отстраивается от злокозненного напарника в лице Смолина. Думает о том, что, пожалуй, гитарные соло – лучшее, что есть в этой песне – но, молодежи вроде бы нравится, да и слава богу.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Да еще и эта странная отбивка, на грани с ультразвуком, заставившая мониторы завибрировать…

Под аплодисменты в конце песни Казьмин пытается встать, по сценарию он должен отойти к барабанщику – и на секунду замирает на месте, пережидая головокружение. Перед глазами плавают черные мушки. Толи слишком резко встал, то ли поесть надо было нормально, непонятно. Неловко покачнувшись, переступает ногами, но стискивает зубы, выдыхает через нос и делает вид, что все так и было задумано – а какие у него еще варианты? 

Он отходит за драмшильд, отгородившись от публики и коллег бликующим плексигласом. Руки чешутся поправить на себе провода аппаратуры, и он знает, что через какое-то время поддастся этому желанию.

Пока Ярик восседает на корточках на пандусе рядом с Лопатой, опасливо поглядывая на своих недавних обидчиков, Серега Смолин, как настоящий профи, экспрессивно облагораживает нетленку “Короля и Шута”, изображая распоясавшегося злого духа:

_Это настоящий праздник_

_Казни, казни, казни, ка-азни!_

_Все на свете серо, кроме_

_Крови, крови, крови, кро-ови!_

Дерзкий бастард питерской коммуналки и панк-рока, зачатый в пьяном угаре где-то на вписках, эта песня звучит довольно забавно в стенах московского клуба, а “Всадники” - те даже пританцовывают. Да и девчонкам в зале весело.

Под свист и аплодисменты облаченный во все белое, но почему-то босой, Ярик выходит вперед. Жестом пророка поднимает он кверху палец, призывая толпу к молчанию.

 _\- Ибо было сказано Древним во время Иное: не убий; кто же убьет, подлежит суду. И знал я человека, и был он увечен слухом своим._ – раздается Глас свыше. Голос Ожогина, к слову. - _И не слышал завета «не убий» - шут его знает, может, потому что он был в наушниках. И не услышал слова запретного._

Баярунас поправляет на себе наушники, и развернувшись к пандусу, берёт в руки свою ненаглядную Лопату. В другом конце сцены Серега Смолин замирает на месте, косится на Всадников – поймают ли? - готовясь принять свою кару. И она его находит мгновение спустя, когда Ярик делает поворот вокруг своей оси с Лопатой наперевес и по залу разносится громкий “чпоньк!”

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Смолин валится на руки Всадников, как столб на провода. Те подхватывают его за руки и за ноги, и тащат прочь, под нервные смешки из зала. Истерический смех одной из девушек повисает в воздухе.

 _\- И увлёк его пляс. И направил он путь свой в новые земли, и дал в земле той новую веру, и пали пред ним семь птиц и четыре зверя._ – продолжает вещать Голос под аккомпанемент лирической мелодии. 

По сцене начинает двигаться, пританцовывая, самый юный из артистов, обнаженный по пояс светловолосый мальчик лет семи-восьми на вид. 

\- _И наполнил их пляс доселе невиданный, и отныне в земле той было только движение - и было то истинно. И увлечённый плясом сим, решил он навеки пустить корни духа своего в земле той. И сказал он: отныне не будет дня и не будет ночи, а будет лишь вечный танец._

Грохочет гром, бьющий белый свет прожекторов внезапно гаснет, а маленький мальчик падает на сцену как подкошенный.

_\- В каждом человеке есть два танцора: правое и левое. Один танцор — правое, другой — левое. Два лёгких танцора. Два лёгких. Правое легкое и левое в каждом человеке два танцора - его правое и левое лёгкое._

В зале раздаются смешки.

 _\- Лёгкие танцуют, и человек получает кислород. Если взять лопату, ударить по груди человека в районе лёгких…_ \- Ярик показывает рукой на Лопату. Мальчишка продолжает лежать у его ног. - _То танцы прекратятся. Лёгкие не танцуют, кислород прекращает поступать._

Тишина в зале. 

Саша наблюдает за Яриком из-за драмшильда и спрашивает себя, видел ли он его раньше настолько собранным? Таким серьезным? Не может вспомнить. Тот одет в белое с ног до головы, и даже волосы выбелены, и выглядит это – пафосно до безобразия. Чертов Имболк же, блин! И лучше даже не думать, как библейский текст сочетается с этими кельтско-друидскими делами. Приходится сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не заржать, но ему удается сохранить нейтральное выражение лица. 

_\- А у человека сего пляс был в традиции канонической, слухом же был обделён он с той поры, как узрел сей мир. И наполнил его пляс неистовый так, что пали стены, и зрел он сквозь них в исступлении великом._ – продолжает вещать Голос свыше.

Фанатки смеются. 

/ _Будет вам сейчас фансервис, девАчки!_ /

 _\- И потому не услышал он трубный глас великой колесницы, на которой прибыл собрат его. И не услышал он, как пересёк тот порог дома его, и из-за танца вековечного не достиг его слуха клич собрата._ – и дальше включается запись его собственного голоса, - _ТЫ ЧЁ, ТЫ ЧЁ СДЕЛАЛ-ТО, ТЫ ЖЕ СЕРЁГУ ИЗРУБИЛ ПОЧТИ НА КУСКИ, ЯРИК ТЫ ЧЁ НЕ СЛЫШИШЬ, ТЫ ЧЁ НАТВОРИЛ, ТЫ ЧЁ СВИХНУЛСЯ, ТЕБЕ ЧЁ…_

Зал покатывается со смеху.

\- _Но не слышал Ярик из-за наушников, как воззвал к нему собрат его. И уязвил тот его четыре раза по лицу…_

\- ЧПОНЬК-ЧПОНЬК! – раздается звук космического бластера из компьютерной игры.

_…два раза по животу._

\- ЧПОНЬК! - Саша делает характерные пасы руками сквозь плексиглас.

_\- …и один раз по груди. И пал Ярик оземь, и жаждал он лишь вдоха и лишь воздуха._

Ярик, комично изображая хреновую актерскую игру, опускается на колени.

Публика надрывает животы. Кто-то уже даже заходится кашлем. 

Но все замолкают, как загипнотизированные, когда снова слышат:

_\- В каждом человеке есть два танцора: правое и левое. Один танцор — правое, другой — левое. Два лёгких танцора. Два лёгких. Правое легкое и левое в каждом человеке два танцора - его правое и левое лёгкое. Лёгкие танцуют, и человек получает кислород._

Они оба замирают на месте, Саша за стеклом, Ярик на полу.

_\- Если взять лопату, ударить по груди человека в районе лёгких, то танцы прекратятся. Лёгкие не танцуют, кислород прекращает поступать. И Ярик тот, пав наземь, ища вдоха и воздуха, почувствовал, что танцоры в груди его вновь восстали._

Девчонки в зале с облегчением разражаются хохотом. Ярик вскакивает и прижимает руки к блестящей поверхности плексигласа со стороны сцены, словно бы пытаясь дотянуться…

 _\- И вопрошал он собрата своего: ДА ЧТО ТЕБЕ НАДО, САШКА?? И собрат его, тот, что поднял руку, повторил вопрос свой, обратив память к Серёге, павшему в огороде от лопаты. И когда Ярик понял вопрос, понял, о чём его спрашивают и что имеют в виду, он ответил так: он сказал, что зарубил лопатой собрата своего Серёгу в огороде, потому что понял, КТО есть друг истинный_!

Ярик указывает рукой на Казьмина, высунувшегося “на радостях” из–за драмшильда. Народ в зале ржет.

 _\- Ибо Серёга не дал знак Ярику в час нужды, а Сашка дал знак, не боясь ни возмездия, ни суда, ни гнева древнего._ – продолжает Голос под вопли и аплодисменты.

Поклонницы счастливы – для них это выглядит практически признанием в любви!

_\- Ибо Серёга не любит аниме, а Сашка - любит. Значит, в Серёге нет и не может быть вдоха и воздуха, а в истинном собрате Сашке - воздух есть!_

Они одновременно тянут друг к другу руки, под одобрительные свист и вопли из зала.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_\- И когда он узрел, что Серёга не вдох и воздух, а в Сашке всё это есть, понял он, что нет жизни без вдоха и воздуха…_

И Ярик поднимает кверху большой палец. Глядите, дескать, как ценю я друга Сашеньку! Публика катается со смеху и стонет.

_\- …и, взявши лопату, отрубил ноги танцорам, танцующим в груди собрата его Серёги._

Мантра повторяется в разных вариациях еще пару раз по кругу.

_\- И если племени человеческому сказано «не убий», а вдоха и воздуха не даровали, то придёт Ярик…_

Баярунас делает шаг вперед и расправляет плечи.

_\- …и кто скажет ему: «ложь в словах твоих» - тот подлежит суду Синедриона, а кто скажет: «безумец ты» - тот подлежит Геенне Огненной._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Доп. материалы:  
> 1\. Александр Сергеевич встает со сцены (Gif-анимация, 11 мб) - https://gifyu.com/image/nzKc


	6. АНРЕВЕЛ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unravel (англ.) – 1) распутывать, разгадывать, объяснять 2) разваливать, разрушать

_вечер 1 февраля 2020 года_

Саша поет Unravel и это лучший Unravel, который фанаты когда-либо слышали от него. Его голос звучит ровно так, как надо – высоко, однородно и трагично. Он хватает Ярика за руки, за одежду, цепляется за него, как утопающий за соломинку.

Злой дух уже успел в него “переселиться” еще в начале предыдущего номера из павшего от Лопаты Сереги, так что теперь его персонажу– дорога в один конец.

Фанатки забывают, как дышать, прижимая кулачки к губам. Их эмоции – бесценны, без них – не будет того эффекта, который Ярик хочет получить от этого концерта.

Ярик пытливо вглядывается в сашкины черты, словно бы впитывая каждую деталь его мимики, ловя мельчайшие оттенки в выражении раскрашенного лица. Зараза, а ведь он пронзительно-драматично хорош в этом образе, и не так, как Салес или Стукалов – оба красавчика банальны в своей смазливой брутальности и оттого напоминают манекены.

В очередной раз Ярик хвалит себя за то, что он относит к своим организаторским талантам. Ему нужен был этот идеальный “Гуль” – и он его получил. Он не ошибся, провернув свою хитрую манипуляцию и сыграв в одесский покер с казьминскими тараканами.

Уроки Пентаёлки не прошли для него даром: там он обкатал нехитрую схему “разозли Казьмина – получишь лучшего Иуду”, и сделал для себя кое-какие выводы. Наблюдал исподтишка весь концерт, как тот, явно нервничая, без конца поправляет на себе гарнитуру.

Сыграл и на страхе облажаться, порожденном прошлогодним стрессом, и на стремлении сделать все безупречно: не для того ли нужны суровые родители, чтобы ремнем и мозгоклюйством воспитать для общества идеальных исполнителей с синдромом отличника?

Филигранная работа, Ярик–ты молодец!

_В придуманный мир я попал невольно,_  
_Теперь не хочу тебе делать больно,_  
_Но иногда… ты вспоминай меня_  
_Таким, каким был я…_  
_Ты только помни. Ты только помни._  
_Ты только помни. Ты только помни._

Оба замирают на месте, Ярик хватается за украшенное эпл-вотчем запястье, разглядывает серебристо-черные перстни на среднем и указательном пальцах – и время замирает. Под звуки винтажного киноаппарата у них за спиной, на большом экране, сменяют друг за друга кадры совместных выступлений - с концертов и комик-конов. Саша стоит спиной к экрану и не видит, что там.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Публика дружно издает протяжный стон умиления.

Через минуту твиттер РМТ-сегмента уже захлебывается постами о классном фансервисе, который выдали ребята, о том, что на сцене творится какой-то диковинный арт-хаус! Шипперы пишут, что у героев перфоманса явно какая-то трагическая любовь…

За кулисами одна из волонтерок шутит, что после такого Баярунас, как честный человек, прямо-таки обязан жениться на Казьмине!

  
_Но как понять?_  
_Но как понять?_  
_Какой-то странный зверь_  
_Живёт внутри меня._

Зал тонет в овациях.  
И тут Ярик вскакивает с пола, где восседал весь последний куплет, и как будто утратив терпение, делает магический пас микрофоном – прямо Сашке по лбу… и, придерживая за руку, дает обмякшему телу плавно опуститься на пол.

Поет странноватый “Гипноз” из не вышедшей пока рок-оперы, они еще пару мгновений пялятся друг на друга – и вместе покидают сцену в лучших традициях сюжета “более трезвый товарищ тащит на себе более пьяного”.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Зал хлопает, когда Ярик возвращается на сцену, хотя уже с чуть меньшим энтузиазмом.

Зрители пока не знают, что ждёт их дальше.

***

Оказавшись за кулисами, Казьмин тут же хватается за телефон – жажда погрузиться в социальные сети напоминает о себе, как только он оказывается вне сцены. В первую очередь – сообщения по работе: предложения, вопросы, просьбы выйти на сцену взамен заболевших коллег. Утонув в глубинах кожаного дивана, быстро-быстро отвечает своей smm-щице, пролистывает сторисы коллег и театральных компаний, на которых его отметили, благодарит смайлами. В инста-директ благоразумно не лезет – до окончания концерта давно зарекся такое делать, хватило прошлого раза.

Твиттер оставляет на потом, на сладкое.

Фоном плещется чувство глубокого удовлетворения: на этот раз Unravel удался ему почти что идеально: получилось нащупать все верные ноты, оттенки эмоций, движения…

Не к чему придраться, не за что себя пинать. Вроде как. Хочется поскорее увидеть видеозапись, увидеть СЕБЯ со стороны – но, к его досаде, операторы не будут отсматривать материал, пока не закончат работу полностью.

Что-то не дает ему покоя.

Саша, уже не пытаясь сосредоточиться, пролистывает новости в ВК, едва прислушиваясь к музыке, проникающей за кулисы. Что-то его смущает, оно как будто маячит перед самым лицом, но упорно ускользает из поля зрения.

Открывает google и набирает фразу “лопата символ чего”. И google честно ему отвечает:

**Лопата. Фаллический символ, мужское начало, иногда — атрибут Сатурна.**

А Ярик, вроде как, убил Серегу лопатой и угрожал ею тем, кто не друг? Или всем, в ком нет вдоха и воздуха? Блин, надо полный текст, что ли, найти… Но сначала нужно найти Ярика, к нему явно накопились вопросы.

В этом момент его самого находит Таня Тертычная, сотрудница концертной команды Баярунаса.

\- Саша, Саша, Саша, стой! – тараторит крашеная блондинка, запыхавшись и пихая ему в руки листок бумаги. – У нас небольшое изменение сценария, Яр просил тебе передать, вот, вот здесь читай, там вроде ничего сложного, просто сценарка во втором отделении с Пашей и Эмилем. И нет, Я НИЧЕГО про это не знаю, лови Ярика! Всё, меня нет.

Проклятье, иногда иметь репутацию надежного человека – себе дороже, некоторые начинают воображать, что ты вытащишь их шуструю задницу из любого дерьма, причем за секунду до дедлайна, и даже не сильно при этом ошибутся.

Тяжело вздохнув, Казьмин плюхается обратно на диван, подтянув к себе правую ногу с надписью fuck на коленке, и на первых же строках его брови ползут вверх, обретая форму домика: вскоре после антракта он должен будет умереть во второй раз. Второй, потому что сомнительно, чтоб его герой выжил после того, как исторг из себя злого духа посредством гипнотического экзорцизма.

Идея такова: Стукалов и Салес избивают его персонажа за кулисами, потом вытаскивают на сцену и там добивают, затем выносят тело, и все это под Ожогина, поющего “Love of my life”.

Смысла этой затеи он не понимает и не совсем уверен, что хочет понимать, но блин! Подсунуть ему новую сцену прямо во время спектакля… ладно, пускай концерта, фактически за сорок минут до выхода, и неизвестно еще, справятся ли Стукалисы без полноценной репы! В себе он не сомневается, но - тут есть от чего разозлиться. Надо найти Ярослава.

Саша выходит к лестнице, ведущей со сцены в закулисье, и прислоняется там к стене, ждет, заняв стратегическую точку обзора. От нечего делать крутит на пальцах кольца, переставляя их местами: одно он купил сам, второе подарено, третье – вообще не его.

Со сцены доносится забойное финальное соло на барабанах и Баярунас вприпрыжку спускается со сцены по лестнице, почти бегом устремляется к своим людям из Баяротим, чтобы быстренько дать им какие- то распоряжения, и спешит вернуться обратно.

\- Яр, на два слова. – пробует он.

\- Давай не сейчас, потом решим! – отмахивается Ярик и вновь убегает на сцену.

/ _чертов гребаный бардак_ /

Крики и аплодисменты сотрясают клуб ”Театръ”: первое отделение закончено. Сейчас все вернутся, в гримерке будет не протолкнуться. Почему-то ему становится зябко и Саша накидывает на себя куртку.

Ярик выглядит слегка загруженным, как будто бы что-то обдумывает, пробиться к нему нет ни малейшей возможности. Выясняется, что его сестренке стало плохо – пошла носом кровь, и вся семья спешно покинула клуб. Вслед за ними откланялась родственница композитора, которая однажды была у Саши со-ведущей стрима, ей тоже почему-то стало нехорошо.

А в остальном – все идет просто отлично!

Ну что же, раз Ярик по-другому не ловится, придется выяснять свои вопросы прямо тут, при всех.

\- Знаю-знаю, ты про сценарий, наверное, хочешь? – как ни в чем ни бывало спрашивает тот. Выглядит Ярослав эпично – весь в белом с ног до головы, слегка взмылен, а исходящим от него нервным возбуждением, кажется, можно телефоны заряжать.

\- Яр, я даже не спрашиваю, почему я узнаю об этом только сейчас, мне другое интересно – какого, собственно, хрена? – Александр понижает голос к концу предложения, чтобы не долетало хотя бы до Ожогина. – Там написано, что я должен умереть, причем извращенским образом – _об этих_ … избили, вынесли, добили, унесли, это что вообще?

\- Так надо! - Ярик сверлит его фанатично горящими глазами на выбеленном лице, явно пребывая сейчас в приподнятом состоянии духа. Кладет украшенную шипами руку Казьмину на плечо и слегка сжимает пальцы. – Доверься мне, просто сделай, ну, Сашк? Тебе же несложно? Там ерунда, даже петь ничего не надо!

Какое-то время тот молчит, поджав губы, потом просто молча кивает. Этот момент кажется заскучавшему было фотографу самым подходящим, чтобы сделать очередной снимок.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Они успевают провести что-то вроде блиц-репетиции со Стукалисами, и он не может отделаться от ощущения, что для них эта новая сцена – никакой не сюрприз. На голубом глазу они заверяют его, что это не так, у самих всё в последний момент, ты что, Ярика нашего, что ли, не знаешь?

Перерыв быстро заканчивается.

Пока Ярик исполняет “The Road”, гримерша поправляет Саше грим – все-таки он ухитрился немного его испортить, как раз во время “Гуля”. Потом он решает выйти поближе к сцене, понаблюдать за тем, как подрастающее поколение в лице “Всадников Апокалипсиса” отработает “Begehren”.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Перевод самой песни довольно странный - весьма недословный, начиная с того, что в немецком оригинале это дуэт мужчины и женщины, поющих о безумной Страсти, а вовсе не о Войне и Смерти, как здесь:

  
_Не пытайся делить неделимое_  
_Мир для нас слишком мал_  
_Эта битва тебе не по силам,_  
_Приготовься свой встретить финал_

Парни, в принципе, неплохи, хотя в припеве всё вместе звучит немного вразнобой и неуловимо напоминает заезженную пластинку. Каверу не хватает… экспрессии, что ли?

_Небо плачет кровью павших_  
_Их грехи искупить мы клянемся сполна_  
_Нас Бог направил, в бой без правил_  
_Алым пламенем в венах играет война_

Микрофон слегка фонит перед вторым куплетом. Андрей (Война) и Василиса (Голод) подхватывают:

  
_Но выбирай, стать добычей иль хищником_  
_Знай, мой клинок не привык долго ждать_  
_Поверь будешь гнить в слое грязи кладбищенской_  
_Но, до тех пор, обречен ты страдать_

Надо признать, у ребят, особенно Паши (Чума) и Эмиля (Смерть), неплохо получается отыгрывать внутривидовую агрессию... достоверно, более чем.

_Кто посмеет судить победителя -_  
_Свою гибель найдёт,_  
_Тот, кто предал Пророка, Родителя,_  
_Кара небесная ждёт_

  
_Смерть живому всему предназначена..._  
_Война сожжет мир дотла..._  
_Эру новую те, кто бессмертны,_  
_Приблизят во благо Великого Зла!_

  
_Нас Бог направил! Бой без правил!_  
_Насладимся мы каждым ударом сполна!_  
_Небо Плачет! Кровью Падших_  
_Их грехи повторить нас заставит Война_

/ _снова этот его Бодлер со своим символизмом…и вместо Страсти - Война…_ /  
Саша не может удержаться от кривой ухмылки, качает головой.

Потом Ярик быстро поет “От Винта”, ощутимо надрывая связки… разговоры на эту тему с ним уже пытались вести, и не один человек, и всё без толку.

Пора было готовиться на выход – в следующем номере предполагалось его активное участие. Ну как активное – в принципе, ничего сложного, одна пантомима, даже рот открывать не потребуется. А вот Паше с Эмилем придется потрудиться, именно они будут таскать его тушку на сцену и обратно. Конечно, уже не такую упитанную, как раньше, но и не легкую ни разу.

Ожогин величественно выплывает на сцену, жмет руки музыкантам, делает жест в сторону публики…

Зал издает дружный рев.

…и начинает петь квиновскую “Любовь всей моей жизни”: Иван Геннадьевич привычно шикарен, как Бентли на международном автосалоне.

Под нервические смешки части девчонок они с ребятами проделывают все необходимые телодвижения: те выволакивают Казьмина под руки на сцену, где Паша-Чума притворно бьет его под дых, а Эмиль-Смертяка играючи сворачивает ему шею.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Конечно, парни бы были не прочь проделать всё тоже самое и непритворно – все-таки его роли на дороге не валяются, а так – и ниша бы освободилась, верно? Опять же, высокомерный ублюдок совсем зазвездился, мог бы и попроще себя держать с молодыми.

Прикидываться трупом на сцене не так уж просто, как может показаться со стороны. Нужно держать тело напряженным определенным образом, иначе оно провиснет, и участники похоронной процессии не смогут его толком удерживать и красиво нести со сцены. Классическим примером такого рода считается сцена из “Ромео и Джульетты”, в которой иные режиссеры принимают решение выносить Меркуцио и Тибальта руками соратников, безо всяких там носилок и летающих платформ.

Когда Пашка и Эмиль волокут его под руки со сцены, носки белых хай-топов волочатся по полу, и он мысленно чертыхается.

/ _не дай бог кроссовки заруинят, убью…_ /

Словно почувствовав его настрой, “Всадники” остановились, перевернули вверх лицом и произведя передислокацию, проворно потащили тело на выход.

/ _не вперед ногами – и на том спасибо_ /

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

За кулисами он отряхивает одежду, слушая, как Ожогин прикалывается над публикой, трижды давая понять, что громкость оваций его не устраивает и надо стараться сильнее. Мечтая скорее нырнуть в соцсети, он хотел уже было припустить в сторону комнаты с диванами, как вдруг возле лестницы видит двух волонтерок, которые с блестящими глазами рассматривают что-то в телефоне. Наушниками они не пользуются и, судя по звуку, это его Unravel!

Конечно, есть риск, что от них потом не отцепишься, но желание увидеть – перевешивает.

\- Дашь глянуть? – девчонки подпрыгивают на месте и только что рукавом телефон не вытирают, прежде чем протянуть его Саше. Одна стоит улыбается нагловато, вторая - застенчиво, пока он смотрит.

Видео на экране за их с Яриком спинами. В тот самый момент, когда они оба замирают на месте, а публика в зале делает “уууууууу”, на экране мелькают архивные съемки с их дуэтных концертов, презентаций, опенинги на комик-конах, нарезка со стримов… Как-то это всё… слишком личное? Слишком не имеет отношения к Белому Властелину, поиску Пути и всей этой лабуде.

Он видит сейчас Unravel глазами фанатки, сквозь камеру ее телефона, из зрительного зала – и его захлестывает нарастающее беспокойство.

Стараясь сохранять нейтральное выражение лица, Саша расплачивается с волонтерками совместным селфи и сматывается.

Ноты прекрасного и трагичного SOS d'un Terrien en Détresse долетают со сцены, и две мысли разом обрушиваются на Сашу.

Первая: не сам ли он лично рассказывал в интервью про этот номер из Starmania, что это ария парня, у которого только что убили его женщину? Вторая: Ярик стал ощутимо хуже петь.

А учитывая, что их фандом во многом зиждется на фансервисе и шуточках об их с Баярунасом “отношениях”…

И ведь никто толком не изучал, _насколько_ сильно он зиждется именно на этом! Подчас даже кажется, что их фанаты делятся на тех, кто пишет и читает фанфики, и на тех, кто просто хорошо скрывает свои пристрастия.

С годами Саша научился относиться к этому с известной долей цинизма, хотя поначалу вымораживало. Фансервис стал их с Баярунасом совместным бизнесом, который приносил неплохие дивиденды. Чего стоили получасовые солд-ауты на клубные концерты с их участием.

Так что нетрудно догадаться, _что_ могут увидеть некоторые впечатлительные фанатки во всем этом макабрическом спектакле: убийство, похороны и оплакивание. И вовсе не какого-то там мифического прихвостня Белого Властелина, в которого вселился злой дух!

Какого хуя, Ярик? Среди фанаток множество подростков, фактически детей еще… они в этом возрасте очень впечатлительны и эмоциональны. Зачем всё это? В чем смысл твоего безумного сценария?

До следующего выхода еще минут 40. Он устраивается поудобнее на кожаном диване, решив занять себя разгадыванием паззла, что намутил тут Ярослав. Сценарий явно был не прост, имел второе, а то и третье дно, да и информация по нему с самого начала подавалась участникам весьма дозированно.

Итак, Имболк. Бессовестные концерты в феврале в Москве всегда были приурочены к этой дате, в то время как летние в Питере – ко дню рождения Ярика. Разумеется, когда Саша впервые услышал про эти кельтские дела, потратил минутку, чтобы погуглить этот праздник, пробежал его вики-описание по диагонали и, ничего подозрительного не заметив, забил болт. Лучше тратить свое время на полезные дела, а не искать источники ярикова наркоманского креатива. Но сегодня он решил копнуть поглубже и начал открывать ссылку за ссылкой.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**> Имболк отмечается 1-2 февраля… старинный кельтский праздник. С древнеирландского «Imbolc» переводится «в молоке». В разных источниках название интерпретируется, как «во чреве матери», «овечье молоко» и «очищающий ливень». <**

/ _Ярик же вроде говорил, что белого должно быть много… или больше?_ /

**> посвящен кельтской богине Бригантии (Богиня огня, тайного знания)…свечи и костры являются символами празднования. В более архаичных представлениях, Бригитта отвечала не только за исцеление, но и за смерть.**

/ _ну, софиты тут шарашат дай боже… да и со смертями всё в порядке_ /

**> А пламя Имболга - огонь очищения.Тут уместно вспомнить смысл двойника Имболга - Ламмаса: это праздник жертвы. <**

/ _Друиды приносили жертвы…вроде бы…но каким боком тут вся эта библейская тема – Всадники Апокалипсиса, тексты про войну и гибель миров?_ /

**> праздник перерождения…прибери свой дом и выброси все ненужное, так ты освободишь место для нового и важного. <**

/ _Хм…_ /

**> Имболк считался праздником очищения, прославления солнца и света, а также наступления нового земледельческого сезона. <**

/ _с лопатой по огороду, ага_ /

**> Этот день обязательно чтут и празднуют в первую очередь ведьмы викканских традиций, устраивая шабаши, коллективные ритуалы, а также другие язычники, включая наших предков — славян. Имболк — могущественный день для любого колдовства. <**

/ _Бляяяя…_ /

**> Покровитель праздника — бык, он не дает погаснуть первым появляющимся искрам тепла… не рекомендовала бы в этот день в пищу употреблять говядину. <**

/ _Бык? Телец? Таааак…_./

\- Маленькая пауза. - доносится со сцены голос Ярослава. Он явно собирается обратиться к присутствующим с речью. – Я супер, супер - счастлив. Спасибо вам большое, что вы есть. Это раз. Все, что связано с этим концертом, это волшебство… это какие-то нереальные впечатления, я не понимаю… Они великолепные, великие. Этот концерт – продукт… только моих чувств. Чувства меня никогда не обманывали… вижу по вам, сколько вас тут! Собранный целиком зал. Невозможно… в 24-то года!

Звуки аплодисментов.

\- Чувства меня никогда не обманывали и всегда приводили к результату. И мне важно, обязательно важно сказать еще одно спасибо. – продолжает вещать голос Ярика.

**> Если для кельтов, живущих на островах, праздник Перелома Зимы становится праздником воды, а для нордов – праздником ветра, то в магии славян, в особенности западных и белорусов все больше проступают огонь и гром. В этих землях праздник называется Громница… <**

/ _Громница…_ /

\- Я приглашаю Анну Гром на сцену. – говорит Ярослав. - Вот… иди сюда.

Девушка в красном платье в пол возвышается рядом с Ярославом.

Звоночки в голове Казьмина превращаются в полноценный набат, и, быстро свернув телефон, он решает выйти к кулисе и послушать. Смолин уже тут, как и девчонки из Баяротим, как и волонтерки. Происходит что-то странное.

600 человек публики находятся сейчас в клубе, плюс команда и еще 97 смотрят прямую трансляцию в Инстаграм.

\- Никогда меня чувства не подводили, я знаю, что делаю. А…некоторое время назад вы могли меня лишиться. – продолжает Ярик. Белые обтягивающие штаны плохо скрывают охватившее его возбуждение. - Я почти сдался, потому что, как-то сложно…существовать… в таком бешенном темпе… У меня огромная группа поддержки… но спасла меня ТЫ! Финально, я думаю, жизнь то она одна!

/ _скажите, что я сплю?_ /

\- Ты сделала так, что я спас себя сам… ты стала музой этого концерта… Я уверен, что ты будешь меня вдохновлять и вдохновлять. И вдохновишь меня на самые великие свершения. Ты стала ДРУГОМ мне, ЛУЧШИМ. Я буду тебя благодарить… я хочу тебя благодарить… и, нам будет весело. Веселее всего!

Смех и крики из зала.

Театральный видео-блоггер в недоумении пялится на Ярика из первого ряда, пытаясь улыбаться, как приличествует случаю, но выходит как-то не очень. Девчонки из команды зажимают рты руками, перешептываются. Саша обхватывает себя руками и ждет неизбежного.

\- Аня, невероятно я тебя люблю.– говорит Ярик и лезет в карман за кольцом под истошные вопли публики. Сама Анна прижимает ладони к губам, по ней видно, что и для нее это полная неожиданность. - Выходи за меня! – и опускается на одно колено.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Громкие вопли сотрясают клуб.

Сюрреализм происходящего не оставляет шансов сохранить хладнокровие, и Саша запускает пальцы в волосы.

\- Придурок, что он делает? – шипит он сквозь зубы. – Все фанатки же разбегутся… блять, ну и идиот!

Вспоминает, что прическу лучше оставить в покое, и опускает руки. Со сцены доносятся звуки поздравлений, крики “Горько!”, а девчонки из Баяротим сбились в кучу, шепчутся и поглядывают на него как-то странно… с сочувствием, что ли? Только этого еще не хватало!

\- Да если бы я знал, что он собирается сделать, сам бы схватился за эту гребаную Лопату! – Казьмин в бешенстве, и даже делает шаг в сторону сцены, сжимая кулаки. Смолин хватает его:

\- Сашка, стой. Не надо.

На них смотрят.

\- Ребята. Волшебство – оно такое! – между тем радостно вещает Ярик. - И это настолько, настолько Волшебный концерт, что сейчас случится самый волшебный дуэт, самый непредсказуемый и самый крышесносный. Я сам в шоке, что вы согласились. – поворачивается он к Ожогину. - Мы споем с Иваном дуэт, мы споем “Властелина Ничего”!

Саша быстро берет себя в руки, старясь сохранять максимально нечитаемое выражение лица, спасибо гриму, помогает.

Говорят, интроверт теряет себя, когда заглядывает в глаза другим людям, а экстраверт – когда заглядывает внутрь самого себя.

Моменты, как этот, когда обстоятельства заставляют его задумываться о подобной вот херне, он ненавидит всей душой. Всегда старается занять себя чем-то полезным – работой, стримом, перепиской с нужными и не очень людьми, только бы не оставаться наедине со своими демонами.

ЧЕМ были их с Яриком отношения?

***  
  
[**ФЛЭШБЭК**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509089/chapters/60139666)

(можно перейти на следующую главу – и потом вернуться обратно сюда, но можно читать последовательно)  
  
***

Из задумчивости его выводят звуки оваций со стороны зала и движение людей вокруг, и он в недоумении пялится на свои руки – сам не заметил, как опять переставил все кольца местами. Им всем - ему, Смолину, Всадникам, опять пора на сцену, для участия в трех финальных номерах.

Саша проходит мимо женщины в красном, и она демонстративно от него отворачивается, словно увидела что-то интересное в глубине сцены, хотя там только пыль и шнуры. Он ее знает, эту женщину. Она давно известна в фандоме, когда-то крутилась вокруг Ожогина, да и к нему самому, помнится, клинья подбивала. По жизни занималась непонятно чем, пыталась писать о театрах, и вроде бы была замужем. Он подозревал, что это она, но не было доказательств. Да и кто знал, что дело зайдет настолько далеко? Вокруг них крутилось так много женщин… Он пытался предостеречь Яра об опасности того мировоззрения, которое она пропагандировала и на которое, заодно с его, Ярика, новым окружением, активно подталкивала. Он пытался, но кажется, потерпел поражение.

Поравнявшись с Баярунасом, бросает на него красноречивый взгляд, тот только кивает задорно в ответ, ну что, мол, прикольно я тут всё придумал, а?

Там, позади, за кулисами, девчонки из Баяротим и волонтерки, разбились на две партии: одни горячо доказывают, что Ярик должен был посоветоваться с Сашей, прежде чем рушить годами отстроенную систему, ведь это затрагивает и его интересы тоже. Другая половина ехидничает, заметьте, мол, Казьмин как губы надул, считает, поди, финансовые потери, расчетливый засранец. И это вместо того, чтобы порадоваться за друга!

Первый шаг к расколу уже сделан, смертельная машина запущена.

\- Песня про добро. – объявляет Ярик. Каждый из них должен сейчас спеть по одному куплету.

Выражение лица Сереги Смолина настолько кислое, что им можно соду гасить. Все его мысли в этот момент легко читаются – не по-пацански поступил с ними Ярик, ох не по-пацански. Еще в ноябре гуляли в Гластоне на Серегиной Днюхе – и ничто не предвещало такого вот поворота событий! Ярик пил не сильно меньше самого именинника, облизывал уши женщинам-фанаткам, щеголяя в зебровом костюме сутенера. Про девушку свою даже не заикался. Приличные люди о мальчишнике предупреждают вообще-то! А теперь Смолин явно ощущает себя так, как будто его… использовали втёмную, иначе и не скажешь.

_Отвори эту дверь_  
_Ведь за ней пустота_  
_Ты об этом мечтал._  
_Ты себя поместил_  
_В нарисованный мир_  
_Но художник устал._

/ _да, вот так вот просто…всем спасибо – все свободны_ /

Саша занимает свое место по левую руку от новоиспеченного жениха, рядом со Стукалисами.

Поднимает взгляд к потолочным конструкциям, словно вопрошая высшие силы, а есть ли предел этому идиотизму? Знает ли Ярик, из кого состоит его фандом и что движет этими людьми? Знает ли он об ЛГБТ-молодежи, которая полагала его своим лидером? Думал ли он вообще о рисках?

В первых рядах – в основном приближенные Ярослава, фанатская элита и члены его команды. Если смотреть только на них, не замечая больше никого вокруг, поддержка кажется несомненной. Но не самообман ли это?

Белый слепящий свет софитов, кажется, бьет со всех сторон, всё залито этим белым, молочно-белым светом, который освещает всё и всех вокруг. В глаза будто песка насыпали, хочется поскорее выдрать к чертовой матери эти гребаные линзы, приходится часто моргать, чтобы хоть как-то уменьшить неприятные ощущения. Черная дыра разрастается где-то под ребрами, засасывая в себя остатки энергии, лишая последних сил.

Все камеры, не говоря о смартфонах, нацелены сейчас на него, желая заснять его реакцию на происходящее крупным планом. Кроме той, что снимает общий, разумеется.

/ _как стервятники при виде добычи, какой-нибудь сломавшей ногу лани, которая увязла в грязевой ловушке и никак не может выбратьс_ я /

Принимают ли они, то что видят – за игру, за часть сценария? Наверняка.

Паша и Эмиль выглядят откровенно злорадными, поглядывают на него, подмигивая друг другу, и в этом зловещем гриме их лица напоминают оскаленные черепа. Игра ли это?

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Ярик и Анна садятся рядышком на боковом пандусе, шепчутся, склонив друг к другу головы и почти соприкасаясь лбами.

Его куплет. Голос такой высокий, что почти срывается, но – он справляется.

_Придумай светлый мир -_  
_В нем кто-то улыбается тебе,_  
_За собою маня._  
_Огонь в душе уйми,_  
_Иди навстречу ветреной судьбе,_  
_Никого не виня._

У них за спиной, на большом экране, показывают кадры с фанатками, которые дурачатся между мероприятиями, дерутся на игрушечных мечах, зависают в барах…

Какого черта эта мелодия такая грустная? Минорные звуки синтетического фортепиано каплями падают в полной тишине: Пантелеев знает свое дело.

Народ в фандоме привык считать Александра добрым христианином, но это не совсем так. Он скорее, суеверен, а крест одно время носил, ну – просто потому что так принято. Суеверен не только в силу профессии, актеры вообще суеверны как класс, а скорее в силу происхождения, впитав с молоком матери поверья народов Урала и Поволожья, древних угро-финских земель.

Например, про себя он точно знает, если хочешь чего-то добиться – нужно просто этого захотеть очень-очень сильно, и по возможности, пообещать мирозданию что-нибудь взамен. А хочешь отвести беду – скажи наоборот, озвучь ее – и она пройдет стороной.

И сейчас ему сильно не по себе, от того, что было сделано на этом концерте. Причудливая смесь из символизма-сатанизма Бодлера, языческих скандинавских верований, библейских апокалиптических откровений и наркоманских мантр в стиле Вырыпаева вкупе с какими-то явно более древними ритуалами, вроде человеческих жертвоприношений, не могут не напрягать. Да еще и описание ощущений в неспособных втянуть воздух легких-танцорах, после того как по ним шандарахнули Лопатой, так похожее на симптомы стремительно распространяющейся сейчас пандемии…

Саша оглядывает зал, где плавно раскачиваются огоньки гирлянд и фонарики смартфонов. Кажется, они впервые отгородились от людей этой загородкой, перед которой расхаживает оператор с камерой?

Паззл складывается в некрасивую картину.

Не важно, верит ли в это всё сам Ярослав или нет - логические накладки этого сценария торчат изо всех щелей и не сулят счастливого финала. Например, символическое принесение в жертву человека, рожденного под знаком Тельца, на празднике, чьим покровителем является бык. Кажется, с этим кто-то немного проебался.

Предчувствие надвигающейся беды растет и подпитывает тянущую пустоту где-то внутри.

Горькое ощущение предательства. Ярик решил всё в одиночку, лишив его права голоса. И, как удар этой треклятой лопатой под дых, перед глазами всплывают строки статьи из интернета, которую он читал, как говорится, "для общего развития" всего полчаса назад, про этот праздник, Имболк.

**Выброси все ненужное, так ты освободишь место для нового и важного.**

Анна теперь его “лучший друг”. С Ожогиным у него теперь “самый крышесносный” дуэт.

**Прибери свой дом и выброси все ненужное.**

А сегодня этим ненужным стал он сам: в кои-то веки, Ярик прибрался.

***

А теперь самое сложное – мажорные песни. В приличном обществе принято умиляться на детей, радоваться за молодоженов, и – держать лицо, чтобы все, кто находятся на сцене, казались зрителям добрыми друзьями. Твои личные чувства роли не играют, придется отрабатывать оговоренный сценарий. И они с Серегой его отрабатывают, делают вид, что они бодры и веселы, лучшие друзья жениха, которые в курсе всего происходящего и безмерно за него рады. И Александру не впервой изображать веселье, при любых обстоятельствах и в любом состоянии, профессионалы мы или где, именно за это его и ценят режиссеры и продюсеры. А у Ярика, тем временем, есть послание к молодежи:

_А если тебе не по сердцу мой путь,_  
_Выбери свой или выбери с кем._  
_А мне по барабану вся эта муть,_  
_Я не червонец, чтобы нравиться всем!_

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Ярослава переполняет энергия, окружает аура дерзости и хулиганства, он как один сплошной посыл недовольным проследовать нафиг, яркая хуманизация образа среднего пальца. Если бы средний палец был человеком, он был бы точь-в-точь как Ярик сейчас.

\- У кого лучшая Армия? – бросает в зал Ярик по окончании песни.

Зал отвечает ему ревом.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Ярик представляет всех гостей и музыкантов, Саша представляет Ярика, а Ожогина и представлять не надо – вопли публики сотрясают стены клуба, когда он выходит на поклоны. Осталось “Величайшее в мире шоу”.

_Свобода закружит вас маскарадом,_  
_Это вера, вы прозрели, больше вы не стадо!_  
_Это чувство ломает стены на пути,_  
_Я не держу, но вы хотите ли уйти?_

/ _все-таки он немного думал о последствиях…_ /

Фанатки дружно декларируют свою несомненную лояльность, размахивая гирляндами и фонариками на телефонах в такт музыке, воодушевляя новоиспеченного жениха еще больше.

\- Это был последний Бессовестный, ребят. Спасибо вам большое. Всё!– объявляет Ярослав. - Но будет что-то новое, в Санкт-Петербурге, 22 августа, в клубе Космонавт!

/ _что-то должно случиться_ /

Ощущение скорого неминуемого пиздеца маячит где-то на периферии сознания. С потолка опадают дождем превращенные в серпантин обрывки пластиковой ленты.

Когда они идут прочь со сцены, Серега Смолин привычно хлопает Сашу по плечу и информирует громким шепотом, что сваливает прямо сейчас.

Их ждут на служебке поклонницы, но лица у большинства какие-то кислые. В паре шагов стоит зареванная Тертычная, сигарета пляшет в ее трясущихся пальцах, ее растерянно гладит по плечу одна из волонтерок. Еще несколько групп девчонок маячат на некотором отдалении тут и там, многие обнимаются и успокаивают плачущих подружек: эйфория сменилась эмоциональным откатом.

Странная атмосфера для так весело проведенной помолвки.

–Понравился ли тебе БЭК? – при всех обращается к нему Ярик.

–Да. - односложно отвечает Саша. А что еще он может ответить?

Он устал, как собака и мечтает только об одном – чтобы это наконец закончилось и можно было оказаться дома. Болят глаза, противно тянет поясницу, да и ставшая уже привычной мигрень начинает свою разрушительную работу. Он чувствует себя старым, он чувствует себя смертным.

Внутри только горечь и пустота. И нет ни любви, ни дружбы, а есть только Москва, которая не верит слезам. И есть только деньги и то, что на них можно купить.

Желая, видимо, позабавить фанаток, Ярик произносит вкрадчивым голосом:

\- Прости, что ты умер.

***

На следующий день Твиттер пестрит фотографиями в черно-сине-белых тонах - кадрах с Бессовестного Эпического концерта.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Если не одевать ни очки, ни линзы и позволить картинке расплыться, можно даже потешить себя иллюзией, что лента полна исключительно восхищением прошедшим эпохальным мероприятием. Но если таких поблажек себе не делать – очевидно, что фандом в Твиттере рыдает.

Устроенная Яриком шоковая терапия дает свои всходы.

Тем более, что каждая вторая фотография – это кадры с его, Саши, непосредственным участием - Unravel или те, где Всадники разделываются с ним, где его приносят в жертву. Сцены его смерти.

Тем временем Ярик самоустранился, как нашкодивший кот и засел на даче с кучкой своих приближенных, _с которых при этом не забыл взять взносы за доступ к телу_ , продолжая отмечать Имболк. За истекшую с 1 февраля неделю он и его пиар-команда ухитрились не сделать ровным счетом ничего, чтобы успокоить бьющихся в истерике фанатов. То ли высокомерие, то ли бессилие, и неизвестно, что хуже. К концу недели, выпив не один литр алкоголя, они кое-как слепили пространную официальную версию о том, что подразумевал собою сценарий БЭКа и вбросили ее в Инстаграм.

/ _филькину грамоту, ага_ /

Да еще эти странные слухи, которые долетают вдруг до Саши через пятые руки. Якобы проболтался один из бывших уже музыкантов: на концертах Баярунаса к звуковым фонограммам добавляют дорожку в инфразвуковом диапазоне, для усиления воздействия музыки на зрителей.

\- Саня, ты там смотри, поаккуратнее. – говорит его знакомый спец по звуку. – У мониторов близко не тусуйся, и наушники не вынимай, ну и там, своих никого в первые ряды не усаживай, большинству ничего – но у некоторых давление скачет, кровь из носу и все такое… Такая штука, её не почувствуешь, но это не значит, что её нет. Она потерю концентрации вызывает, ну, кратковременную, естественно.

/ _ну хз, хз..._ /

Саша старается не думать, что уже полгода они нормально почти не общаются, у Яра на всё одна отговорка – _он занят_. Саша не хочет верить всему, что надумал за этот вечер - завтра или послезавтра, но они со всем этим разберутся, правда же?

Саша привычно пытается помочь – как и всегда. Пытается хоть как-то развлечь девчонок идиотскими сторисами с поющим котом в розовой шубе, с креветкой с головой Казьмина – всё это слабо помогает. Похоже, фанатки даже толком не верят, что он еще жив!

Это выглядит, как натуральный _морок_ , наведенный на сотни людей разом.

Они постят и постят его фотографии в белой рубашке, с черными пятнами вокруг глаз – с Яриком в Unravel, со Всадниками в сцене смерти, ставят рыдающие смайлы, восхищаются красотой и драматизмом картинки, пишут, что уже неделю приходят в себя, что они умерли в тот вечер в клубе, что Ярик УБИЛ… убил фансервис, убил Сашу, убил их всех!

Его как будто заживо хоронят. Хотя, если приглядеться, больше похоже, что они мастурбируют на его смерть.

И Саша начинает догадываться.

СМЕРТЬ - ЭТО НОВОЕ ПОРНО.

И закрывает Твиттер.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> 1\. Видео-нарезка с БЭКа, фансервис и смерть  
> https://youtu.be/2Ao2pBk-ExY
> 
> 2\. Официальная трактовка БЭКа и ее вариации –  
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Qqur3KcjYDvVNTUfNoSMZ2hUIMprR8Zn/view?usp=sharing  
> (pdf, 666 кб). Трактовка О. Кувыкиной является скорее сатирой, придерживаясь, тем не менее, общей официальной канвы.
> 
> 3\. Анализ текста про Кислородную Лопату (презентация pdf, 1,1 Мб, 4 стр.), сравнение с оригиналом Вырыпаева, не знаю как вам, а по мне, так это - троллинг АК :) - https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-QNii_WqUsh02gE1NlX7MBUVE4jZzQN_/view?usp=sharing  
>   
> 4\. Чудесный арт, иллюстрирующий некоторые идеи данного фф, который совершенно случайно попался на глаза автору уже после разработки концепции рассказа https://vk.com/albums-52245517?z=photo-52245517_456239955%2Fphotos-52245517  
> Он же, залитый на хостинг (на случай пропажи из ВК) https://ibb.co/ZJqFg7y 
> 
> 5\. Глянем ближе на творчество Бодлера, которым, как известно, увлекается Ярослав Игоревич, https://ibb.co/xDP3f2Z , интересные места выделены цветом.  
> (стр. 110 из книги Романчук Л. А., "Демонизм. Зверь апокалипсиса")
> 
> 6\. "В каждом человеке всечасно присутствуют сразу два устремления — одно к Богу, другое к сатане" (с) Шарль Бодлер
> 
> 7\. Громница, Громницы (праздник) – оно же Сретенье, в христианском календаре знаменует Сретение (встречу) Иисуса Христа в Иерусалимском храме с праведным Симеоном и Анной Пророчицей (источник https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Сретенье_(в_славянской_традиции)


	7. ФЛЭШБЭК

_2015- I полугодие 2019 гг._

История их знакомства на кастинге в питерском «Онегине» уже давно приобрела характер фандомной легенды, хоть и являлась отчасти приукрашенной, уж Ярик позаботился.

Ярик появился в его жизни за день до этого, как черт из табакерки — 19-ти лет от роду, маленький, страшненький, с торчащими во все стороны зубами, и настырный как репейник. Вёл себя, как заправская фанатка — встречал на служебках, лайкал посты в соцсетях, писал восторженные комментарии в инсте в стиле «этот Александр пьянит, как вино», вот только — девушкой он не был. Прямо заявил, что стать артистом мюзиклов — мечта всей его жизни, старался вызнать всё про кастинги, про все ходы и выходы, но — все его действия при этом подозрительно напоминали ухаживания за телочкой. Это и смущало, и льстило самолюбию одновременно.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Лесть и ласковое обращение быстро находят себе благодатную почву, особенно, когда ты приехал из провинции, когда родители всю жизнь относятся к тебе с максимальной строгостью и выставляют самую высокую планку, что бы ты не делал. Да что там, глянем правде в глаза — он и на театральный то поступил, по сути, чтобы скорей сбежать из дома в другой город– там был бюджет и предоставляли общежитие.

Там, в Нижнем Тагиле, осталась его институтская любовь — тёзка и однокурсница. Предпочла синицу в руках, став актрисой местного театра, и там же впоследствии выйдя замуж. А Саша переехал в Петербург, культурную столицу России. Произошедшее он воспринял, как предательство: его личные стандарты отношений были выше среднестатистических, и планку он снижать не собирался.

С Яриком они рубились в компьютерные игры, задрачивали в приставку чуть ли не до утра и смотрели аниме — и мелкий каким-то образом закрыл нишу, которую раньше занимала младшая сестрёнка. Вписался в его жизнь и стал ее неотъемлемой частью. Пару раз они даже вместе напились, как сволочи, вписались в блудняки где-то загородом и едва не огребли от местных пацанов, с трудом унеся ноги. Ни один из них и близко не походил на брутального самца, так что это было наилучшим выходом.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Уроженец европеизированного Питера, Баярунас отличался весьма широкими взглядами и, несмотря на юный возраст, имел за плечами бурное прошлое — алкоголь, баловство с веществами, тусовки на вписках и рок-фестивалях, и даже побег из дома. Его родители были в разводе, и младшая сестра, также, как и у Саши, являлась наполовину сводной.

И интуиция подсказывала, что и в отношении выбора объекта вожделения, Ярик, теоретически, может проявить такую же необычайную широту взглядов. Да что там, в минуту отчаяния, он даже предложил себя знаменитому гею-режиссеру, лишь бы получить роль, но тот шарахнулся от него, как от прокаженного: этот человек искренне болел за дело и набирал в свои проекты людей по типажу и способностям, а от партнера в постели ожидал взаимного чувства и страсти, а не лежания бревном.

Когда Саша прошел кастинг на роль Раскольникова и уехал в Москву, Ярик не растерялся — продолжал поддерживать связь. Там, в Москве, Казьмину поначалу пришлось нелегко — жить приходилось в гримерке, на раскладушке, а партия Родиона оказалась сложна настолько, что пришлось вплотную заниматься связками. Спасибо, добрые люди помогли — даже в театральной среде не переводятся тетушки, желающие потешить материнский инстинкт.

Но оно того стоило — работа с самим Кончаловским, главная роль — можно ли разбрасываться такими шансами, когда многие однокурсники, и даже знакомые, с дипломом столичных театральных вузов за плечами, перебивались работой на корпоративах?  
Ярик тем временем тоже не терял времени даром — пробился в «Рок-оперу», может и дедушка как-то помог, чем-то запал в душу толстяку-директору, сошелся там с Ростиком Колпаковым и Анной Тесс (и видит бог, этим ребятам тоже пришлось ему помогать!) — и подписался на гастроли по регионам. Театру как раз не хватало свежей крови, да и вообще, людей, готовых таскаться по провинциям. Мероприятие тоже ни разу не фунт изюма — дешевые ночные поезда, отсутствие горячего ужина и весьма скромная оплата труда. Но он смог вписать в свое портфолио сначала роль Петра, а затем — и Иисуса!

2016-й год сменился 2017-м и тогда же была принесена первая жертва на алтарь искусства — на одном из спектаклей «Бала вампиров» Саша повредил себе позвоночник, поднимая растяпу - Профессора. Играть второй акт срочно был вызван Игорь Кроль, потому что сам он не мог ни согнуться, ни повернуться. Тогда же он познакомился поближе с обезболивающими препаратами, которые отныне стали неотъемлемой частью его жизни, тем более что надолго выпадать из обоймы совершенно не хотелось.

События приняли интересный оборот, когда Саша встретил Кирилла Олешкевича. Молодой амбициозный продюсер, любитель аниме и японской культуры, он основал свою компанию, «Пентаграмма», чтобы локализовать в России культовую «Тетрадь смерти». Желая занять свою собственную нишу, Олешкевич делал ставку на молодежную аудиторию, азиатскую музыкальную культуру и новые методы маркетинга, в том числе традиции k-pop.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Кириллу нужен был кандидат на роль Ягами Лайта — и он не думал дважды, заметив молодого человека с хорошим послужным списком и необычной наружности, словно только что сошедшего со страниц комиксов манги. Персонажи манги и аниме, как известно, несут в себе элементы внешности как европейской, так и азиатской расы, являясь своего рода симулякром, то есть в природе их не существует. Нигде, кроме находящейся на стыке двух континентов России.

Пронюхав про этот проект, Ярослав разбился в лепешку, чтобы быть представленным Олешкевичу. Вцепился в Сашу, как блоха в котенка, и не отставал, пока его не прослушали на роль детектива Эл. Он подходил по типажу на 150%, обладал чарующим тенором с легкой хрипотцой, но Олешкевича тяготили сомнения в надежности Баярунаса, как члена команды — все его познания в психологии, жизни и людях вопили о том, что этот парень ненадежен, в любой момент может перегореть, передумать или удариться в запой/депрессию/поиск нового смысла жизни, уехать в Тибет, наконец. Подвести, одним словом.

Но первые же концерты-презентации «Тетрадки» убедили его, что риск того стоит. Тогда же он просек фишку насчет сценической химии, которую углядел между ребятами и — особенно — позитивной реакции девушек-зрительниц на нее. У них состоялся разговор на троих, где Олешкевич, в выражениях в высшей степени обтекаемых, дал им свои рекомендации относительно поведения на сцене и вне ее. Объяснил, что это пойдет на пользу как их проекту, так и сольной карьере.

Фансервис, знаете такую штуку, ну, как у корейцев? Саша кривился, но слушал очень внимательно — все-таки Кирилл был кандидатом наук и преподавал подходы к шоу-бизнесу в универе, имел научные работы на эту тему, то есть был своего рода фигурой авторитетной. А Ярика и уговаривать долго не пришлось — он словно бы получил карт-бланш и индульгенцию одновременно, усилив свои двусмысленные поползновения.

Так как они теперь были задействованы в одном проекте, Саша начал упоминать Баярунаса в своих соцсетях, чего раньше никогда не делал. Этого требовала как логика кросс-промоушена, так и… ну, парень уже кем-то начал становиться, ок? Даже сольный концерт в Москве провел, спасибо Ростику, помог с организацией.

Тогда же, весной 2017 года, Саша решил пойти по пути своих любимых геймеров-стримеров, и начал сам проводить игровые стримы. Лишняя денежка ведь никогда не помешает, верно? Да и профессия актера была уж больно непредсказуемой по части финансовых потоков. И кто его знает, как жизнь обернется, лучше не складывать все яйца в одну корзину. Это ли не счастье — чтобы за твое хобби — тебе еще и деньги? Не об этом ли мечтает каждый молодой человек от Токио до Лиссабона, представляя себе свою дальнейшую жизнь?

Ярик, разумеется, сразу же оказался тут как тут. Вроде и стеснялся поначалу, и дурака валял, но, как позже оказалось, вникал, учился и мотал на ус. Иногда специально в Москву в гости приезжал, чтобы в стримах участие принять, да и просто поиграть, хотя чаще по работе.

/ _рядом со мной мой друг-товарищ-коллега Ярослав Баярунас_ /

Стримы были террой инкогнита: ни в одном учебнике, ни на одних курсах не писали и не учили, как там надо правильно себя вести и что говорить, как сподвигать поклонниц на донаты, так что они учились по ходу пьесы, методом проб и ошибок.

Очень быстро выяснилось, что для зрителей канала два мальчика — гораздо прикольнее, чем один. Так и донатов больше прилетало, и число зрителей стало прирастать. Постепенно Ярик освоился, и его уверенность в себе росла прямо на глазах. Вдвоем они упоенно несли ахинею и всячески прикалывались, а каждый их чих разбирался подписчиками на мемы. Пожалуй, это было лучшее время. Саша даже как-то ляпнул без всякой задней мысли, что соскучился по нему.

Ярик не упускал случая воплощать фансервисные советы Олешкевича в жизнь: то поближе подсядет, то к плечу прижмется, то посмотрит со значением, то положит руку на спинку сашкиного кресла. Тот воспринимал это в зависимости от своего сегодняшнего настроения, иногда снисходительно, иногда не очень. Видя в Ярике что-то вроде младшего братишки, Казьмин развлекался дедовщиной в шутливой форме, и не видел в этом ничего дурного — в тех краях, где он вырос, люди руководствовались принципами «молодых надо учить» и «бьет, значит любит».

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Примерно то же самое происходило на концертах и прочих совместных мероприятиях. Заниматься провокациями и валять дурака было весело — ровно до одного знаменательного случая: когда им напомнили, где они находятся. После очередной презентации Пентаграммы, на которую, к слову, Ярослав явился с сильно подведенными глазами, начесом и в двусмысленном костюме, они фотографировались с поклонницами. Одна из них, из тех мюзикломанок, что приводят с собой равнодушного к ее хобби мужа, уже было встала между ними и ждала, пока благоверный к ней присоединится, как тот бросил сквозь зубы « _Я с этими пидарами фотаться не буду!_ »

Дамочка сделала вид, что не расслышала, махнула на него рукой, мол, ну тебя, зануду — и собиралась продолжать. Саша развернулся на пятках и, с лицом мрачнее тучи, стремглав покинул место действия. Ярик поиграл бровями, сделал большие жалобные глазки — и таки сфотографировался и с этой дамой, и со следующей, после чего откланялся. Заглянул в гримерку, и убедившись, что пришел по адресу, проскользнул внутрь, закрыв за собой дверь.

Проходившие мимо Лена с Натальей тормознули перед гримеркой, услышав внутри какой-то шум и разговор на повышенных тонах, а затем и вполне отчетливое «Не трогай меня! Заебал!», после чего они обе подпрыгнули от грохота с силой распахнутой двери. Мимо них в направлении выхода вихрем пронесся взбешенный Казьмин, прижимая к себе рюкзак и ворох одежды.

Какое-то время они не общались, и на подначки коллег и поклонников замутить что-нибудь с Ярославом, Саша только огрызался, мол, слышать о нём не хочу. Да и сам Ярик ходил на него обиженный, во-первых, за то, что на него спустили тогда полкан _а_ , а во-вторых, и на самом деле в первую очередь именно поэтому — по итогам кастинга в очередной сезон «Бала вампиров», в который Ярика не взяли ни под каким видом. Сложно понять, каким образом Саша мог быть ответственен на решения, принимаемые режиссером с мировым именем, но логика никогда не была сильной стороной Баярунаса.

Но потом как-то устаканилось, тем более, что совместные проекты никуда не делись, и надо было продолжать работать. Свою роль сыграл и квартирник в Питере, и концерт Пенты на речном теплоходике, где только ленивый не дал Ярику понять, что он в их трудовом коллективе — за младшенького. Тот переносил такое обращение стоически, трогательно хлопая на них огромными глазенками, чем вызывал у женской аудитории неизменное умиление.

И они снова устроили совместный стрим, по Resident Evil, названный «Мучаем Баярунаса», где их изображения были разнесены по разным сторонам экрана, хотя де-факто они сидели рядом. Чисто во избежание, знаете ли.

А уже в августе случился первый Бессовестный концерт в знаменитом клубе «Космонавт». Ярик исхитрился добиться от Олешкевича поддержки в его организации, а от Саши и личного участия, и помощи с диковинным ритуалом под «Ghastly Silence». Объяснил, что это такая креативная находка — давай, ты будешь вроде бы жрецом, а я — как будто бы новообращенным, и обмазывание головы вот этой белой фигней, это будет, ну, как помазание или посвящение. Народ же надо чем-то удивлять!

Ярик как-то резко похорошел и словно бы обрел богемный лоск. «Ритуал» сработал на глазах: к концу мероприятия публика рукоплескала стоя и не желала расходиться. Девчонки на служебке битый час мокли под дождем, чтобы увидеть новоиспеченную звезду. Так было положено начало Баяромании.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

В сентябре ему предложили поработать у них на бэк-вокале люди, с которыми он познакомился на «Бале вампиров», звезды с мировым именем Сэрич и Ожогин. Оба они играли по очереди графа фон Кролока, и запомнили его в роли Альфреда с самой лучшей стороны. Нет нужды говорить, что, когда встал вопрос о втором кандидате, и Саша предложил им рассмотреть Ярика — тот уцепился за этот шанс всеми зубами и когтями, и сделал всё, чтобы стать для мэтров хоть немного «своим».

Той осенью удача словно бы отвернулась от Саши. Stage Entertainment ушел из России и мюзикловый рынок резко сократился. Не помогало ни прекрасное портфолио, ни все тяжким трудом приобретенные умения — его пытались купить задешево либо почти открыто намекали: да, ты талантлив и хорош собою, но… много вас таких. А у нас, знаете ли, экономический кризис, денег у населения всё меньше и мюзикловых проектов тоже. Так что, извини, парень, корма на всех не хватает. _Бери, что дают._

Нет, какая-то работа в принципе, была, но ситуация стала бесконечно далека от идеальной — никаких долгосрочных контрактов, никакой стабильности, и твои перспективы понятны месяца на два вперед, не более. А самое худшее, как оказалось, ждало впереди, зимой. Так что, стримы по части привлечения дополнительной денежки стали очень даже не лишними.

У Ярика, тем временем, с театральными ролями, тоже всё было не шатко, ни валко, его типаж не сильно нравился режиссерам, а метил он очень высоко, заявив, что его мечта — сыграть, не больше и не меньше, самого Рейстлина в «Последнем испытании». Но он не унывал, активно занимаясь сольной карьерой и включая в свои выступления демо-версии всех партий, на которые упорно метил. Мол, поглядите, вы в меня не верите — а я могу! Мальчишка оказался амбициозен, откуда что взялось.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Замутил проект под названием «Цветы Зла», и откровенно обозначил свою любовь к творчеству Бодлера, что, несомненно, придало концерту немало романтического флера, где он выступил с сильно подведенными глазами, зачитывая нетленки мятежного «проклятого» поэта. И вряд ли кто из юных фанаток взял себе труд вникать, что « _основоположник эстетики декаданса и символизма, повлиявший на развитие всей европейской поэзии_ » по совместительству являлся опиумным наркоманом и сатанистом.

Вот и Саша тоже не вникал, посмеялся только — ну что за пафос, в самом деле. Некогда думать о поэзии, когда есть куча дел — надо посетить все возможные кастинги, да и игры новые выходят постоянно, сами себя не пройдут. Ярик же, тем временем, устроил на Хэллоуин в Питере какую-то пародию на Самайн, одевшись скандинавским богом Локи.

Беда пришла, откуда не ждали. Осень прошла для них под знаком гик-культуры — Комик-кон, стрим по «Человеку-пауку»… они вдоволь поваляли дурака, а шутки становились все более двусмысленными. Зрителям нравилось, онлайн рос, донаты прилетали.

« _Вот и как после этого их не шипперить?_ хД» — оставил кто-то комментарий под нарезкой с этого стрима.

Новая беда называлась «фанфики» и в общем-то они являлись органичной частью молодежной культуры, писались по любому заметному персонажу или человеку, будь то Бэтмен или фигуристы с футболистами, и означали, что ты стал ЗНАМЕНИТОСТЬЮ. Ярик поначалу даже рвался их читать, полагая, что своими текстами фанатки подскажут, каким они хотят видеть его в идеале, но позже оставил эту затею.

Саше эта сторона популярности не понравилась от слова совсем: эти рассказы выставляли их обоих геями, у которых роман друг с другом! Не дай бог, родители узнают… Поди объясни, что именно ты делаешь неправильно, раз люди так тебя воспринимают. И словно этого было мало, какие-то шустрые граждане регулярно размещали их фотографии в сообществе VK «И имя мне слэшер». И как позже выяснилось, много где еще. К такому жизнь его не готовила!

Ярик и не думал как-то корректировать свое поведение, словно бы специально потворствуя юным фантазеркам. Томно заглядывал в лицо на сцене, на стримах, лез обниматься и притираться, даже умудрялся в одно лицо снимать весьма двусмысленные сторисы в гримерках. В иные дни хотелось настучать ему по голове, в другие — сложно было сопротивляться этому взгляду шрековского котика в сочетании с громкими словами о вечной дружбе, доверии и развеивании его пепла. И не обнять в ответ.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Возможно, Яру банально не хватало в детстве внимания родителей и даже материнской ласки, чем и объяснялась повышенная тактильность мелкого поганца, кто его знает. А уж когда означенный мелкий поганец направо и налево рассказывает, как тронут он был недавно твоими игрой и пением, как _он ревел на твоем спектакле_ — самые противоречивые мысли начинают роиться в смущенном сознании, и поверх всего — нечто подозрительно похожее на угрызения совести.

Мотивация Баярунаса продолжала вызывать у него вопросы: то ли он ревностно следует заветам Олешкевича, видя в фансервисе выгоду, то ли и правда с его ориентацией не всё так однозначно, то ли характер такой просто. Последняя версия была принята в итоге за условно-рабочую. Что означают все эти взгляды, порою умильные, порою тоскливые, что означает его поведение, ласковое и полностью лишенное свойственной среднестатистическому мужику прямоты, — актерскую ли игру, дурацкую ли шутку или нечто большее — оставалось для Саши неразгаданной загадкой.

Однажды Ярик перешел черту, спугнув девушку, которая понравилась Саше. Очень понравилась. Из вредности ли он это сделал или просто развлекался — история умалчивает. Дело было после клубного концерта. Сказал ей, что, мол, не обольщайтесь, главное у Сашки в жизни — работа, а еще друзья. Среди которых есть особо близкие, вот как я, например — и сделал многозначительное движение бровями, имитируя гейские манеры. Девушка оказалась принципиальная, тут же растворилась за горизонтом, не желая слушать никаких объяснений.

Скандал вышел знатный: по дороге в гримерку Ярик старательно игнорировал недовольное выражение сашкиного лица, посмеиваясь, мол, а что такого, и вскоре оказался схвачен за грудки и прижат к стене. Разница в росте и весовой категории не давала ему и шанса избежать трепки. Казьмин орал на него благим матом, тряся как грушу и подкрепляя каждую фразу тычком хрупкого тела об стену, и во всем словесном потоке наиболее прилично звучало уже знакомое «ты заебал». Нервно хихикающий Ярик ни раскаявшимся, ни напуганным не выглядел, чем окончательно вывел Сашу из себя, тот размахнулся — и спустя секунду его кулак пролетел ровно в миллиметре от яриковой головы, приземлившись в стену в опасной близости от нее.

Несильно, конечно, дабы не повредить свои артистические пальчики. Но достаточно, чтобы Яр перестал смеяться и уставился на него страдальческими глазками, которые тут же подозрительно заблестели. Это зрелище сразу же охладило сашкин пыл: остывал он так же быстро, как и заводился.

Так и жили.

Зимой с работой у Саши наступил совсем голяк, что начало сказываться как на самооценке, так и на качестве вокала в отсутствие постоянной практики. Он ухитрился здорово накосячить на очередном Бессовестном концерте в феврале. Там они повторяли тот летний номер под Ghostly Silence, с обмазыванием яриковой головы белой краской, причем Ярик с самого начала настаивал, что ни с кем другим этот перфоманс он проводить не хочет, пустив в ход все свои излюбленные аргументы про доверие и константу.

Для прессы про эту часть сценария сам Ярик отзывался очень расплывчато, что, мол, это личное, фишка такая креативная, и вообще, не заморачивайтесь. Никто и не думал, мало ли что взбредет в голову столь эпатажному артисту, а свою собственную — зачем забивать лишней информацией, верно?

«Ритуал», тем не менее, оказал на поклонниц прямо-таки гипнотическое воздействие, да и сам Казьмин ощущал себя как-то странно — в венах гулял адреналин, его заметно потряхивало. Возможно, нервишки шалили из-за кое-как работающей аппаратуры, а может и наоборот, все дело было в мистической атмосфере, создаваемой звуками лютни, кто ж его знает. А потом всё и вовсе пошло наперекосяк – настройки мониторов оказались _не те_ , что они подготовили и он почти себя не слышал, да и дамочка эта, что написала ему критический комментарий прямо во время концерта, откуда вообще она только взялась?

Зато сам Ярик был в ударе, да и выглядел как настоящая рок-звезда — полный энтузиазма, удачно причесанный и подкрашенный, он казался выше ростом в своих сапогах на платформе, и явно произвел на фанаток неизгладимое впечатление и изысканной худобой, и аристократическим профилем, да и вокал его был сегодня на высоте. И даже техническая заминка не выбила его из колеи. На пару с Женей Егоровым они зажгли зал дуэтом Рудольфа и Смерти из культовой «Элизабет».

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Было отчего почувствовать себя лишним на этом празднике жизни, поэтому Саша сбежал, как только предоставилась возможность. Спрятавшись за спины коллег на поклонах, бочком-бочком, прочь из этого зала, из этого клуба, прочь от насмешливого взора своей критикессы и ее подружек, с которыми они возможно, да и скорее всего точно, обсуждают его провал и смеются над ним…

***

К весне всё как-то наладилось и дела пошли в гору — началась работа над «Икаром», «Гипербореей» и «Ромео против Джульетты», объявили новые блоки «Преступления и Наказания» и «Бала Вампиров», Лена и Даша позвали на свои сольники, им упали роли Даламаров, фестивали, комик-коны, да и Марина подкинула работы… И судя по регулярно ведущимся переговорам, впереди было много интересного!

А еще, по некоторым косвенным признакам, в жизни Ярика появилась женщина. Это обстоятельство окончательно примирило Сашу с фансервисной составляющей их сотрудничества, и он выдохнул с облегчением: приятель все-таки оказался нормальным, а чинимые ими безобразия — просто бизнес и ничего личного, еще одна роль, вот и всё. Единственная роль, которая была чем-то постоянным в этом дурдоме, в который превратился российский мюзикловый бизнес в последние годы.

Забавно, что от своей политики — смущать умы — Ярик отказываться даже и не думал, выступив на Фестивале Мюзикла в амплуа развратного конферансье-трансвестита в помаде и на огромных каблучищах. Публика покатывалась со смеху, успех был ошеломительный.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Жизнь закрутила в водовороте, как это обычно и бывает, когда у тебя есть любимое дело и оно захватывает тебя целиком, заставляя чувствовать себя живым. На фоне плотного расписания, Саша даже не заметил, как пронеслась весна 2019 года, как не заметил он и того, что Ярик начинает отдаляться, и вроде бы что-то скрывает. Как скрыл, он, например, накативший вдруг депрессняк, о котором внезапно поведал чату на стриме…

/ _на своем собственном, отдельном от него, стриме!_ /

… умолчав, впрочем, о его предпосылках. Чат тогда посоветовал обратиться к психологу, а их общие фанаты разнесли эту новость по фандому.

На этом сюрпризы не закончились. Внезапно — Яр купил в долгосрочный кредит навороченный автомобиль, что называется, на коже-и-роже, внезапно — у Баярунаса нарисовалась своя контора, в которой он оказался соучредителем, внезапно — он заявил, что ставит свою версию «Иисус Христос Суперзведа» совместно с театром «Рок-опера», и с собой в главной роли, разумеется.

И предложил ему роль Иуды.

Убедил Сашу сняться для промо-клипа в ярком макияже, адском смоуки, сделавшем его неотличимым от героев аниме: _такого_ Иуду театральный мир еще, пожалуй, не видел. Сопротивлялся тот недолго, уж больно радужные открывались перспективы. На постановку нужны были деньги, собрать которые предстояло путем краудфайндинга, то есть, по сути, с их собственных поклонниц, а, как показал, опыт, _такое_ им должно было прийтись по нраву. Сам Ярослав пообещал пойти на еще большую жертву — предстать перед фанатками голым.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Позже, много позже, выяснится, что не так уж Ярик и хотел девать ему и роль Иуды, и тем более роль Иисуса. Идея принадлежала двум его сотрудницам, из тех, кого называют «рабочей лошадкой», и которых никто особо не пиарил и не фотографировал, в отличие от гламурных девочек из Баяротим, сваливая на них весь организационный геморрой. Они резонно аргументировали, что дерзкому проекту не помешают некоторые гарантии успеха, да и для сбора взносов с фанатов потребуются аргументы повесомее, чем одно лишь «купеческое слово» Ярослава. _И есть один проверенный рецепт, ты его знаешь, Ярик._

_(Продолжение флэшбэка в следующей главе.)_


	8. ФЛЭШБЭК (продолжение)

_II полугодие 2019 гг._

  
В июне Ярик отправился в путешествие на машине в Норвегию, взяв с собой полное обмундирование персонажа своей мечты, Рейстлина Маджере, включая его знаменитый колдунский посох. Официальная версия звучала вполне невинно – он собирался прошвырнуться по популярным туристическим местам, посетив, разумеется, и скандинавские языческие святыни. Как бы то ни было, вернулся из поездки Ярослав окрыленным и в приподнятом настроении духа. Казьмин не вникал, у него был полный завал по работе.

Они встретились вновь на квартирнике, который удачно вписался в одно временное окно с питерскими показами “Бала Вампиров”, Ярик опаздывал и Саше пришлось развлекать дышащий эстрогеном зал в одиночестве. Когда Баярунас в сопровождение свиты (!), наконец, вошел, а точнее вплыл в зал, поигрывая розовой монтировкой, сашино лицо заметно исказилось, и далеко не только лишь от открывшегося перед ним зрелища. Волосы Ярика, завитые мелким бесом, отливали оттенками самой ядреной марганцовки, на ногах красовались боты цвета золотой металлик на тракторной подошве, а на груди толстовки – надпись:

ТЕБЕ НЕ ПОНРАВИТСЯ.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Густо накрашенные глаза горели озорством и чем-то еще, пока трудноуловимым.

\- Я не ради тебя это. – зачем-то сказал он.

Дело в том, что примерно с таким цветом кудряшек ходила весь последний год она, тезка и однокурсница, сашина первая любовь, и это мог невозбранно подсмотреть любой желающий в VK, как собственно и то, что у них обоих до сих пор висит одинаковый статус.

Казьмин сказал себе, что это паранойя, вон тут сидят две фанатки с почти таким же цветом волос, правда, _прямые – не цепляют_ , и вообще… запретил себе даже думать об этом – вечером у него очередной спектакль, а прямо сейчас нужно было делать то, зачем пришел - отработать этот квартирник, и, в частности, пиарить “ИХС”. 

Но язык как-то сам собою начал нести подколки в адрес Ярика – про хейтерские комментарии и Макдональдс, про мужскую силу, про “увел мою аудиторию”, подчеркивать нелогичности в его речи, а тот, вместо того чтобы привычно жалобно хлопать глазками, прошелся в ответ и по Тагилу, и по его внешности, и по “ролям мальчиков”. В общем, получившийся формат раззадорил обоих не на шутку и судя по постоянному смеху в зале, очень заходил слушательницам.

До кучи, один из вопросов, вытащенный ими из специальной “коробочки с вопросами”, предлагал Саше рассказать, что хорошего сделал ему Ярик… и он с удивлением понял, что не может вспомнить ничего конкретного. Ярик был “младшим братишкой” и по всем понятиям, помогать полагалось именно ему. 

Все это время Ярослав вел себя вызывающе, демонстрируя манеры то ли кокетливой дамочки, то ли кого похлеще, ерзал на стуле, делал похабные намеки и чуть ли не лизал микрофон. 

Промо “ИХС” прошло на ура – увидев Сашу со смоуки, фанатки пришли в полный восторг и чуть не обрушили потолок видавшего виды старинного здания радостными воплями. Было очевидно, что девчонки желают видеть их в комплекте, готовы платить за это деньги и ехать за этим на край света, так что - для успеха своей авантюры Ярику его помощь ой как понадобится!

Общение после мероприятия получилось тоже какое-то странное. Ярик сказался страшно занятым, отмахнулся от всех вопросов и советов и удалился в сопровождении людей из своей команды. Откуда что взялось – внезапно около него оказались люди, множество людей, преимущественно женского пола, которые делали за него всю черную работу – вели соцсети, писали тексты, фотографировали, гримировали, договаривались с площадками и разгребали косяки.

Их активность, вкупе с этим и следующим квартирником, привела к сомнительному побочному результату – фанфики на Фикбуке поперли с новой силой, как грибы после дождя. 

Июль прошел в суете и работе. Последние блоки “Бала вампиров” и встреча с коллегами, по которым Саша успел соскучиться, наполнили его ощущениями, подозрительно напоминающими счастье, и в последний день, глядя на себя в зеркало в музкомовской гримерке, он сказал себе и мирозданию, что именно так и хотел бы провести свою жизнь – ярко, не успевая оглядываться по сторонам, не имея свободной минуты, не занятой творчеством. И что всё остальное – это пустое. 

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Тем временем, Баярунас носился со своим Рейстлином, как с писаной торбой, напрягал Минину и своего бывшего преподавателя-контрабасиста, да и вообще всех вокруг, и вовсю готовился поднимать фонды на постановку “ИХС”. Снялся, как и грозился, голым в клипе на джазовую кавер-версию S.O.S. D'un Terrien En Detresse, словом, готовился пустить в ход тяжелую артиллерию.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Не за горами был очередной день рождения Ярика и летний Бессовестный концерт в Питере.

Обсуждая по телефону его организацию, они повздорили так, как никогда прежде. Началось все с того, что Ярик постоянно ссылался на кого-то, кто успел надавать ему советов, полностью идущих вразрез с мнением Саши, причем это касалось абсолютно всего – от состава участников и сценографии и до оформления сцены и тендера на аренду оборудования. И интуиция подсказывала Саше, что неведомый ему “эксперт” скорее всего не является профессионалом театрального бизнеса, скорее уж профессионалом по запудриванию мозгов. 

По ощущениям, неизвестный советчик явно был женщиной и все эти советы неуловимо сводились к поглаживанию ярикова ЧСВ, возвеличиванию его персоны, и как следствие - к неоправданным затратам на пафос и к максимальному делегированию полномочий не слишком то опытным девчонкам из недавно созданной команды. Например, впервые предполагалось использовать пиротехнику и скрипичный квартет, что должно было влететь в копеечку. 

Но главное – их знаменитые дуэты, как, собственно, и фансервис, как таковой, были сведены к минимуму, то есть предполагалось похерить к чертям самые кассовые моменты, ради которых, собственно, и приедет значительная часть поклонниц. 

И говоря о загадочном “советчике”, речь явно шла не о Большаковой или Агате Вавиловой, которые и правда кое-в чем разбирались, и не позволили бы себе соваться вне зоны своей компетенции. Олешкевич, который вместе с “Пентой” выступал со-организатором БВК, будет явно не в восторге, если мероприятие выйдет в минус, а так как познакомил его с Яриком именно Саша, он полагал, что и на нём лежит часть ответственности за исход их сотрудничества.

Слово за слово, Казьмин начал злился, вкладывая в свои слова все больше сарказма и отпуская в адрес Ярика все более ехидные комментарии в духе “это у кого там такой умный третий размер?” и “как насчет подумать верхней головой”. Как водится, Ярик не снизошел до ответного хамства, но проявил поистине ослиное упрямство, выдавая щедро сдобренные словами-паразитами эмоциональные монологи, начисто лишенные логики, мол, так надо, поверь мне, чутье меня не обманывает, я задолбался всё сам и вообще, это мой концерт… не слишком ли много ты на себя берешь?

\- Блять, может мне вообще не стоит приходить на твой концерт? – воскликнул Саша в запале.

\- А, ну раз так… тогда ладно. – сказал вдруг Ярик, тоже потеряв терпение. И повесил трубку.

Остыв, Саша стал ждать, когда тот снова позвонит и даже приготовился покаяться и признать, что возможно, _слегка_ погорячился, но – этого не случилось ни на следующий день, ни через неделю. И причины яриковой самоуверенности вскоре стали очевидны: выяснилось, что билеты на концерт были практически распроданы еще в начале лета, когда никто из гостей не был анонсирован: фанаты оказали Ярику доверие, даже не вникая в детали, уверенные, что им гарантированно подарят незабываемое зрелище.

За день до начала репетиций он попытался дозвониться до Ярика, чтобы попросить при ближайшей оказии прихватить с собой из Москвы самокат, который выиграл питерский подписчик его стрим-канала. После двадцатой попытки тот наконец-то снял трубку, отвечал сухо, самокат взять согласился, но и только. О концерте они не говорили.

21 августа, в день рождения Ярика, когда Саша, Степа, Ростик, Женя Егоров и девчонки участвовали в очередной устроенной Мариной МультПати, коллеги экспромтом решили поздравить именинника по видеосвязи. Мгновенно “вспомнив”, что ему надо переодеваться к следующему номеру, он смылся в направлении гримерок, почему-то представив, что Ярик сейчас громко крикнет на весь “Гластон”, что мол, жду тебя Сашка на моем Бессовестном концерте! С него станется, и будет уже не отвертеться и придется как-то маневрировать. А так - на нет и суда нет. Позже можно будет поздравить его по телефону без свидетелей, и, вероятно… возможно, что-то прояснится. 

Этого не случилось.

Бессовестный волшебный концерт в клубе “Космонавт” состоялся при полном аншлаге и полнейшей баяромании: зал дружно размахивал фонариками, бумажными мечами и намотанными на руку гирляндами. Фанатки съехались со всей страны, а некоторые даже взяли кредит, чтобы купить билет и приехать в Питер на полугодовой слет фандома. Чуть позже состоялась after-party, где избранная часть поклонниц приветствовала именинника подарками, воздушными шарами и громкими криками, и чуть ли не носила его на руках. Дело немного подпортили старшие мужчины семейства Баярунасов, бестактно шутившие о бытовой неприспособленности и разгильдяйстве Ярослава, но эти сентенции нимало не испортили имидж юного дарования, напротив, девчонки только прониклись к нему еще большим умилением и симпатией. 

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Это был успех, несомненный и ничем не омраченный, успех!

Возможно, для неискушенного зрителя, именно так оно и было, но Саша, прокручивая запись концерта и останавливаясь подробнее на некоторых моментах, взглядом профессионала отметил детали, появления которых он, собственно, и опасался, когда они обсуждали идеи. Концерт не был плохим, но не был он и фееричным. Он был каким-то… никаким. В нём не проглядывалось очевидной концепции и истории, не хватало какой-то фишки, и стоил он явно дороже, чем выглядел по факту.

Конечно, Женька Егоров, был как всегда, великолепен, тут без вопросов. Кирюхин, мировой в общем-то парень, никогда не работавший с Яром ни до, ни после, был совершенно не известен ярикову фандому. Минина – ее было просто слишком много, половина всего сценического времени. Красивая женщина, из тех, что сделали себя сами, в более чем одном смысле этого слова, явно вызывала у Ярика всяческий пиетет, что выразилось в довольно забавном “самцовом” поведении последнего, да вот беда… Лена перепела его в два счета, Ярика было просто не слышно.

/ _а ведь у него что-то с голосом…_ /

Качество вокала оставляло желать лучшего, это становилось все очевиднее с каждой прослушанной песней. А спустя пару дней была заявлена и официальная причина этого – простуда.

Наскоро глянул Саша и видео с вечеринки в баре “Неканон”, буквально пару минут – но этого хватило, чтобы разглядеть баяроманию во всей ее красе и то, сколько удовольствия получает от всего этого сам Ярослав. Молодой артист, не слишком то любимый режиссерами и худруками из-за специфической внешности и раздолбайства, внезапно стал культовой персоной, пусть и для избранного круга лиц. Картинка сама собой рождала какие-то не оформившиеся пока ассоциации и вызывала самые противоречивые чувства.

О чем не узнал ни один из них, так это о событиях, развернувшихся во время концерта на балконе клуба и оставшихся незамеченными никем из организаторов: разочарованные девчонки, вертя в руках программку, спрашивали своих соседок, как же так вышло, что в концерте не участвует Саша Казьмин, ведь им же казалось, что… что он прилагается к Ярику по умолчанию. Всегда же был, и как же тогда вышло, что его сегодня нет, а они купили билеты, не глядя.

***

  
Конец лета, который предполагался быть отпуском, прошел за подготовкой к новому театральному сезону – и тот обещал быть горячим! Работы внезапно стало не просто много, а очень много – как он и мечтал когда-то. На носу было сразу несколько премьер, а до кучи еще и новые блоки старых спектаклей, и значит – пришлось учить кучу новых текстов и повторять пачку старых. 

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Новые постановки, на участие в которых он подписался, разительно отличались от трагических рок-опер или классических австрийских сюжетов: в них никто не умирал, ну, почти, зато было много любовных интрижек, веселья и хореографии. Фильдеперсовые мюзиклы для взыскательной московской публики, предпочитающей позитив всяческому тлену, почти что бродвейский стиль. В одном из них ему предстояло играть сверхэмоционального гея в розовой шубе…

/ _искореняли мы фансервис…_ /

Во втором - придурковатого продавца из магазинчика растений, а третий являлся детским новогодним спектаклем. 

Конечно, он бы хотел себе роль Сальери, да и Моцарта тоже, чего уж там, но как на грех, в новом театральном сезоне завезли только розовые шубы. Но зато, этими постановками занимались серьезные продюсерские компании и режиссеры, с нормальным финансированием и грамотным маркетингом, что сводило к минимуму любые неприятные сюрпризы, а коллеги-артисты, с которыми предстояло работать, и вовсе оказались настоящими звездами, что открывало путь к новым полезным знакомствам.

Амбиции и мечты о великом можно будет потешить в роли Иуды в “ИХС”. Разумеется, Саша помог сбору средств, чем мог, выпустив несколько постов в соцсетях со своей фотографией в образе – “суровый мужик в суровом макияже и черно-красном балахоне”, как назвал это, даваясь хохотом, когда увидел, Семён, знакомый актер, но больше стриммер.  
  
Хитрый план Ярослава сработал на ура – денег на постановку собрали даже больше, чем рассчитывали, и отступать теперь было некуда, людям надо будет дать то, за что они проголосовали - и сердцами, и кошельком. Так что дуться на него дальше за историю с Бессовестным концертом было бы со всех сторон неверным ходом.

/ _да и кто еще потерял, вопрос_ /

Тем более, что к сентябрю у Ярика нарисовался свой повод пообижаться – композитор и создатель “Икара” отдал Саше роль Брута, которая изначально предназначалась ему. Спасибо, хоть из проекта не выкинул, предложив взамен партию Бродяги, маргинала и бунтаря. На презентации “Купи крылья” Баярунас и выглядел Бродягой, откровенно небритым и замурзанным, под стать своему герою. А так как рок-опера являлась пока полупродуктом, оставался шанс, что мятежного персонажа в ней станет чуть больше. Круглов принял решение в интересах своего проекта, и злиться лично на него можно было с тем же успехом, что и на льва, задравшего косулю.

/ _жираф большой, ему видней… стоп, казалось бы – и при чем здесь Африка…_ /

С этим то осадочком и пришлось приступать к репетициям “Иисуса”, впрочем, предвкушение чего-то грандиозного и феерического затмевало собою всё – и недомолвки, и жуткий аврал последних недель. А Ярик тем временем вернулся с гастролей Музкома в Хабаровске пришибленным от увиденного в регионах до такой степени, что практически изменил своей привычной манере быть милым и забавным, и разразился довольно таки бестактным постом о “крушении розовых призм” и “истинных ценителях мюзикла”.

/ _ахах, питерский мальчик увидел Россию…_ / 

В сентябре у Саши намечалось сразу две премьеры, презентация “Икара”, пара выходов в новых блоках старых спектаклей и концерт романсов, над последним Ярик не преминул поржать, мол, дожил и ты до дедовского формата. Репетиции бывали утренние – игровые, вечерние – вокальные, спектакли – днем, вечером и даже ночью. Да, “Первое свидание” начиналось, ни много ни мало, в пол-одиннадцатого вечера, словно последний сеанс в кинотеатр с билетами на последний ряд для токующих парочек. 

Так что на сон оставалось в лучшем случае часов шесть, а голова пухла от текстов и впечатлений. Да и за расписанием пришлось отныне следить особенно тщательно, перепроверяя всё по два раза, чтобы не допустить накладок. И вовремя скидывать информацию своей smm-щице, потому что в пиаре - скорость это наше всё.

Ярику было проще – как-никак он Иисуса уже три года играл, да и пока делали новые аранжировки, успел с ними как-то сжиться. Саше пришлось все начинать почти с нуля – отсматривать записи мировых звезд, Моссовета и тех артистов “Рок-Оперы”, с которыми Ярик привык играть в паре, чтобы понять, чем можно выделиться на общем фоне. Европейский опыт выглядел впечатляюще – массивные декорации, персонажи в кожаных косухах и Мел Си в роли Магдалины, и это не говоря уже об отдельных, весьма фривольных, трактовках библейской вроде бы истории, в которых Иисус и его сподвижники представали коммуной хиппи-революционеров, не чурающихся наркотиков и однополой любви. 

Новая постановка “Рок-Оперы” выглядела на этом фоне почти аскетично – никаких декораций, только хитро продуманный свет и наклонный помост, и могла бы считаться даже авангардной, если бы не традиционные балахоны эпохи римских завоеваний. Это было само по себе довольно-таки стремно, но зато – фанатки получат свою порцию босых ног и голых коленок, на которые потом долго будут залипать в твиттере и инстаграме, что было немного предсказуемо по реакции на промо-фото, сделанные еще летом. 

Саша взялся за работу с энтузиазмом – ему понравились новые роковые аранжировки великой, без преувеличения музыки Эндрю Ллойда Вебера, и главное – наконец-то серьезная роль, позволяющая вписать в свое портфолио кое-что поинтереснее ролей милых сахарных мальчиков, которые последнее время сыпались на него как из рога изобилия. Показать на что он способен. И он собирался выложиться по полной.  
  
Они оба это сделают, потому что на кон поставлено ни много ни мало – репутация и доверие фанатов, давших деньги на постановку. Так что любые трения придется оставить за дверью – ради светлого завтра.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

На поклонах Ярик слегка пошатывался, и кажется так и не вышел из образа, выглядел он при этом каноничнее любой иконы, словно и _сам в себя уверовал_ , в самом что ни на есть религиозном смысле этого слова.  
  
И это было так странно – мальчишка, который бегал за ним, прося о помощи и жадно впитывая каждое слово, сам стал продюсером и дал ему роль в своей постановке, и вот они стоят на сцене рядом, сгибаясь под тяжестью букетов, а поклонницы вопят как умалишенные, скандируют “спасибо”, пожирая их глазами, и осыпают цветами, подарками и двусмысленными улыбками.

Когда резали праздничный торт, а все самое сложное было уже позади и можно было, наконец, выдохнуть, пришло настроение немного пошалить – так что торт они резали, держась за нож вдвоем, как молодожены, чем немало порадовали собравшихся.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Воистину, той осенью на улице у фанаток рассыпался грузовик с подарками, потому что уже через неделю они снова вместе развлекали публику на московском Комик-коне. Ведущая их интервью, юная стриммерша в теле и с зелеными дрэдами, неожиданно вывернула разговор в странном направлении: можно же круто сэкономить на аренде залов, делая онлайн-концерты! Кому нужны эти архаичные сборища, а так сидишь себе дома – и в интернете всё смотришь. 

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

\- Ну это же было бы круто - продавать виртуальные билеты и делать виртуальные спектакли! – она смеется, игнорируя сложное выражение их лиц.

\- А это… хорошая идея! – решил подыграть ей Саша.

\- А смысл в этом - какой? – автоматом ляпнул Ярик. – А как же энергия?!

\- Вот, хорошая ли это идея или она убивает индустрию такой, какой она должна быть?

\- Нет, не убивает, это же развитие. – Саша привычно попытался вырулить в позитивное русло. – Я - за технологии.

Но Ярик пялился на девчонку как Троцкий на врага народа, плотно сжав губы, что она тут же и подсветила, мол, многие артисты скажут, что им нужен зал…

\- Мне нужен зал. – отмахнулся Ярик. – И побольше, это точно…

Но сошлись все-таки на том, что новые технологии – это в любом случае хорошо, да и к каким иным выводам могли прийти три стримера на гик-фестивале? В общем, день выдался странный, почему-то хотелось много говорить и перетягивать внимание на себя, ведущей хотелось того же, а чего хотелось Ярику, неизвестно, но довольным активностью собеседников он не выглядел. Возможно, того же самого, просто он не был в настроении тягаться с двумя яркими экстравертами, оседлавшими каждый своего любимого конька. Выглядел подгруженным, если уж на то пошло.

Впереди у Саши были два архиответственных выхода в Москве, в “Первом свидании” и “Преступлении и Наказании”, а затем, через каких-то несколько дней, предстояло метнуться в Питер и два дня подряд играть в “Последнем испытании”.

Грим Даламара чуть не разъел ему лицо, оставив после себя красные аллергические пятна, которые пришлось снимать увлажняющей маской, но это была такая не стоящая внимания ерунда. На второй день на дневном спектакле состоялась ярикова премьера в роли величайшего мага Рейстлина Маджере, которой тот так долго домогался, и только ленивый оставался не в курсе, что это есть роль его мечты.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Теперь же, когда Мечта вроде бы сбылась, при одном взгляде на Ярослава на поклонах становилось понятно – сегодня не лучший день в его жизни: он едва держался на ногах, тяжело опираясь на посох и блуждая остекленевшими глазами по лицам толпящихся у сцены поклонниц. Со стороны, наверное, казалось, что он так и продолжает играть убогого и тяжелобольного колдуна, особенно когда вместо поклона он упал на одно колено. Он вложил в свою игру чересчур много эмоций и чересчур много самого себя, сделав своего персонажа ебанутым чуть менее чем полностью, и нет нужды говорить, что этот “подвиг во имя искусства” оказался излишне энергозатратным.

Это не отвратило его от желания выйти на служебку, чтобы похорохориться перед фанатками, мол, спасибо, и чая вашего не надо, завтра буду в норме, ведь я же профессионал! Тем не менее, он позвонил в Музком и отменил свой вечерний выход в “Джекиле и Хайде”.

/ _профессионал рассчитывает свои силы, так-то…_ /

Следующий день они встретили уже в Москве за подготовкой к “Королевской битве” и в норме Ярик не был. 

Они оба приехали в “Известия холл” рано днем, там им покрасили волосы специальной оттеночной пенкой, гримеры сделали свою работу и убрались восвояси, и когда Саша, отойдя ненадолго, вернулся в гримерку, он застал Ярика скрючившимся у стены за диваном, обхватившего колени руками и уткнувшегося в них лицом. До выхода на сцену оставалось не больше часа – и черт возьми, это было внезапно!  
  
Дуэтный концерт, который c самого февраля с энтузиазмом ждал фандом и который предполагался и как награда поклонникам за поддержку проекта “ИХС”, и как промо зимнего блока спектаклей, предварялся несколькими часами болтологии, именуемой фестивалем. Все это время многочисленная команда Ярика, рассредоточившись по залу, держала оборону, чтобы до него не добрались рядовые фанатки и не увидели его в неподобающем состоянии. 

Конечно, нечто подобное происходило не впервые, вроде бы у Ярика были проблемы с давлением, ВСД или что-то подобное, но никогда – ДО мероприятия и не до такой степени! Его руки тряслись в точности как у доходяги Рейстлина, он с трудом проглатывал очередную порцию воздуха, а бешенные глаза и покрытый испариной лоб говорили сами за себя, похоже, он вообще не вполне осознавал окружающую действительность.

/ _твою же мать!_ / 

Первым делом Саша выглянул в коридор, надеясь поймать кого-то из Баяротим или хотя бы Макса, но те явно уже разошлись по рабочим местам, писать и звонить им было бессмысленно, так что он просто запер дверь изнутри – чтобы случайно заскочившая волонтерка или кто-то из персонала не увидели то, что им не следовало видеть и не побежали трепаться своим знакомым. Правильным людям он откроет. Где, интересно, та, на кого он думает, что она и есть женщина Ярика? Не она ли должна быть здесь сейчас с ним? Ах, ну да… Слишком много посторонних глаз и ушей.

\- Таблетки…там в сумке, дай…пожалуйста. – раздался сзади каркающий убитый голос.

Саша затащил расклеившегося кумира молодежи на диван, где тот и уселся почти в той же позе, с ногами на сиденье, накрыл валявшимся тут же пледом, затем притащил таблетки и бутылку с водой. Остаток времени до концерта они провели сидя рядом на диванчике, в ожидании, пока лекарство подействует, пока перестанет темнеть в глазах и пройдет головная боль, но это было не единственной проблемой. Ярик боялся выходить, его трясло.

\- Я не могу, я облажаюсь, они всё поймут… а если свалюсь там, а? - бормотал он, то и дело прикладываясь к воде. Долго, стараясь быть терпеливым, Казьмин обрисовывал ему план действий на все случаи – куда смотреть, что делать если то или это, как подать знак, как можно быстро поменять блоки концерта местами, если Ярик захочет уйти со сцены на какое-то время – и с его слов выходило, что вырулить можно при любом раскладе.   
Рассказывал ему забавные истории и из своего опыта, и из опыта провинциального театра, про пьяных или с сильного будуна коллег, которые все равно выходили на сцену, и отыгрывали так, что публика еще и довольна оставалась…

Все это время Ярик пребывал в прострации, смотрел прямо перед собой, временами жмурясь, словно пытаясь прогнать пелену с глаз, слушая мерный бубнеж у себя над ухом и подставляясь под руку, растирающую ему спину. Постепенно он и правда, успокоился, и перестал хотя бы трястись.

Когда в дверь наконец постучали, Ярик был уже почти в порядке, даже не дернулся толком.

\- Дурила, блин, ну ты меня и напугал! – сказал напоследок Саша, приобняв младшего за плечи поверх пледа. – Камон, все будет хорошо, идём.

Концерт прошел на удивление неплохо, если не считать слегка подпорченные номера из ТС – “Один на один” получилась не в той тональности, а в сцене смерти Эла часть текста оказалась проглочена. 

/ _да ё-мое, заговоренная эта Тетрадка, что ли…_ /

Ну да ничего, всех, снимавших концерт целиком, просто попросили вырезать эти песни и воздержаться от их публикации в интернете, сославшись на лицензионные права.

И если на блоке аниме качество ярикова вокала еще оставляло желать лучшего, то где-то после “Спайдермена” он распелся и дело пошло на лад. Конечно, техника, как водится, сработала небезупречно, на “Тодде” от колонок волнами разошлась какая-то странная вибрация, отдававшая в ноги, а звук в мониторах на мгновение стал глуше, и тоже самое повторилось на “Гуле” и арии из немецкого “Моцарта”. 

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

В антракте Баярунас счел необходимым спуститься к команде в зал и просидел весь перерыв рядом с женщиной-фотографом, окруженный плотным кольцом тех, кого он считал “своими”. Глядя на это со стороны, Саша припомнил, как на днях Ярику вручили целый набор его изображений в разных сценических образах, сразу же в шутку нареченных “баяроиконами”, и в голове у него начала формироваться забавная идея. Слишком уж ярикова свита, которую сам он предпочитал называть “моими тигрицами” и “прайдом”, напоминала секту какого-то религиозного Учителя… да хоть бы и самого Иисуса! Сплошные женщины и кажется, многие из них его, Сашу, даже недолюбливают, хоть и улыбаются всегда в самой светской манере. А одна из них, судя по всему, и есть девушка Ярика, он даже подозревал, кто именно, хотя кое-что не сходилось.

В общем, ситуация так и просилась быть подсвеченной и обыгранной, так что прямо перед выходом он шепнул Ярику, чтобы на блоке “ИХС” тот сделал, как ему скажут и ничему не удивлялся, а непосредственно перед арией Иуды предложил спуститься в зал и осчастливить поклонниц селфи-съемкой. 

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Дама-фотограф, сидящая в первых рядах, чуть не испепелила Сашу осуждающим взглядом, видимо, считая, что этот поход “в народ” будет сейчас для Ярослава совершенно не полезен для здоровья.

/ _этим дай только волю – усыновят и не помилуют_ /

Но и народ, и сам Ярик повели себя именно так, как он и предполагал – девчонки окружили босоногого рыжеволосого Иисуса, а он наслаждался их вниманием и подыгрывал. Те, кому не хватило смелости покинуть свои места, выглядели практически страдающими от зависти.  
Сделал ли Ярик какие-то правильные выводы из этой ситуации, на тот момент было сложно сказать, но эффект ему явно понравился, да и вообще, он проникся, полез обниматься и наговорил со сцены массу красивых слов об их с Сашей дружбе, которой уже почти пять лет…

\- Осталось еще пять, потом нас потеснят молодые. – пошутил Саша. Это был их примерный план, сколько еще можно зарабатывать на фансервисе, пока не придёт пора остепениться.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

За кулисами, перед тем как они пошли на служебку, Ярик сказал, что теперь он должен отдать должное своей команде и сводить их на ужин, ну ты ж понимаешь, _только я и они_.

И сообщил ему про идею рокировки. Как насчет сыграть в зимних блоках Иисуса, а Иудой разок побуду я? Как тебе идея?

***

  
Вскоре после концерта Ярик отбыл на заслуженный отдых в Чехию, и видимо, не один, а Саша с головой погрузился в работу. Только в начале ноября он внезапно спохватился, что вроде бы тот уже должен был вернуться, но почему-то никак себя не проявляет. Ярик словно пропал.

О его существовании напоминали только сторисы в Инстаграм, судя по которым, Баярунас побывал в Германии, где он то вкушал немецкую кухню в ресторане, то позировал на фоне красной лестницы в театре, где давали немецкий «Бал вампиров» и который не почтить своим присутствием, пусть даже за полную стоимость билетов, было нельзя ну никак.

Когда до Ярика наконец удалось достучаться, он повел себя как ни в чем не бывало, сослался на сильную занятость, сказал, что дорабатывает “ИХС” технически, а еще между делом сгонял в Германию по делам. Ничем, что не было бы связано с работой и грядущими совместными проектами, он не поделился. 

После чего снова пропал.

Правда ли Ярик так сильно занят, или его с головой захватила бурная личная жизнь, гадать было некогда от слова “совсем” – у самого было дел невпроворот. 

Забитое под завязку расписание создавало иллюзию долгожданной стабильности, к которой он так долго стремился. И он отвечал согласием на каждое новое предложение, даже не думая дважды. Все дни были плотно заняты спектаклями, репетициями и поездками на студии, так что и поесть удавалось, дай бог, один раз в сутки, а уж про регулярные занятия спортом и говорить нечего, прощай, здоровый образ жизни.

Несколько раз он засыпал прямо во время прогонов, едва приземлившись на кресло в зрительном зале. Как-то молодая актриса даже засняла его спящим на телефон и наверняка слила это видео подружкам из числа поклонниц. Это было недопустимо, но, с другой стороны - уже всё равно, так что выволочку она получила чисто профилактическую, для порядка, еще и обиделась, стала рассказывать всем, что он зазнался. Тогда-то Марина и подставила, если так можно выразиться, дружеское плечо, угостив его своими волшебными пилюлями, позволяющими взбодриться и зажигать всю ночь напролет даже после двойника.

Приятель написал в инсте комментарий, чего, мол, такой замученный, а женщины деликатно промолчали. От парня это было необидно, но Казьмин задумался – и купил себе специальные фильтры для стримерской камеры, позволяющие приукрашивать действительность: наводить мягкий фокус, придавать лицу здоровый оттенок и маскировать морщины и мешки под глазами. Незачем юной аудитории видеть то, что они видеть совсем не хотят, это ведь его работа – дарить людям праздник.

В конце ноября Серега Смолин проводил свой День Рождения в формате клубной вечеринки, еще в сентябре пригласив на нее самых “горячих”, как он выразился, мюзикловых мужиков, чтобы “чики кипятком писали”. Вечеринка и правда вышла угарная – полный “Гластон” пьяных женщин, которые швыряли на сцену лифчики, давали Ярику лизать свои уши и с удовольствием участвовали в конкурсах, которые для них проводили господа артисты. Да и матерная песенка Шнура под занавес прозвучала вполне органично, уж больно всё происходящее напоминало шабаш.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Ростик расхаживал в килте, намекая, что одет по правильному, то есть под килтом у него ничего нет, а ручная крыса на плече придавала его образу легкую мимими-шность. Похабно ухмыляющийся небритый Ярик, в вязанной шапочке и зебровом пиджаке, походил скорее на кота-сутенера, пасущего шлюх на улицах Бруклина. Секс так и клубился под сводами клуба, и коллеги пребывали в сильном подшофе, именинник в особенности, так что участвовать в этом безобразии на трезвую голову становилось совершенно невыносимо. 

Так что Саша позволил себе один бокал дрянного, впрочем, вина, которое тут наливали, и почувствовал себя чуть лучше: он притащился сюда с температурой от так и не залеченной простуды и полузаложенным носом. Изображающая Полицию Нравов театральная видеоблоггерша надела было на него наручники, но заглянув в лицо повнимательнее, отпустила на волю. Он сбежал с вечеринки при первой же возможности, когда на сцену вывали серегину маму, дабы отблагодарить за хорошего сына. Никто его не искал.

Что касается Ярика, его забрала на машине из клуба одна из приближенных московских фанаток и сгрузила в ночной поезд, уходящий на Питер, как дрова. Через пару дней у него планировался концерт с Александрой Каспаровой, звездой “Бала Вампиров”, в качестве приглашенного гостя, со всеми вытекающими капризами и запросами. А пока же, дешевый алкоголь, выпитый на голодный желудок, сделал свое дело, позволив забыться на одну ночь на жесткой перине компании “РЖД”.

В декабре, несмотря на плотный рабочий график и рецидивы простуды, Саша старался занять каждый свободный вечер, и даже утро, стримами, зачастую с приглашенными гостями, в основном женщинами. Те были рады стараться – каждая чувствовала себя избранной, словно бы поднялась в фандомной иерархии. Их присутствие прекрасно отвлекало, не говоря уже о том, что общение с обожающими тебя, но при этом деликатными персонажами, как минимум не напрягает. Пригласил как-то и коллегу, певицу с роскошным голосом, прекрасно зная, что ее появление вызовет всяческие кривотолки. Наталья была только за, и кажется, ее устраивал любой вариант развития событий, но пиар – в первую очередь.

\- Мясо. – сообщил он чату на стриме, имея ввиду свою жизнь.

/ _вы таки жалуетесь или хвастаетесь?_ / - сказал бы мэтр сцены Соломон Анциферов, если бы услышал его сейчас.

Чертова простуда то проходила на несколько дней, словно бы затаившись, то одолевала вновь.

Это было, в некотором роде, подставой, но и неотъемлемой частью того, чем они занимались – ты подписываешься на ряд ролей и выступлений, за несколько месяцев до, не зная, будешь ли ты в форме и в состоянии выйти и отработать в каждый конкретный заявленный день. И, главное, не успеют ли тебе опротиветь люди, с которыми ты подписался работать? Да, тебе пойдут на встречу и найдут кем подменить, _если что_ , но - в твоих же интересах таких ситуаций не создавать вовсе. Театральные боссы при прочих равных предпочитают надежных артистов, а выбор у них – богатый, особенно в Москве.  
Так что – он запасся лекарствами на все случаи жизни – от горла, от головы, от температуры, антигистаминами, обезболивающими – и приготовился всюду успевать и нигде не облажаться.

***

Временами он ловил на себе внимательный грустный взгляд Даши Январиной, но она довольно долго ничего не говорила, зная, что любые намеки на то, что он стал хуже выглядеть, будут восприняты болезненно. Наконец, она деликатно спросила наедине, не стоит ли ему больше отдыхать, мол, выглядишь уставшим. 

\- Пустое, - почти грубо ответил он, отворачиваясь, - тебе показалось. Я в порядке!

Тут же раскаялся – але, это же Даша, почти что святая – и извинился за свою резкость, даже поцеловал ей руку, как самой настоящей принцессе, коей она практически и являлась. Позже, на служебке, она как-то особенно нежно обняла встречающего ее мужа, спрятала лицо у него на плече, и они вдвоем скрылись в снежном вихре, в направлении припаркованного автомобиля.

\- В порядке. – повторил он.

ЗАКАНЧИВАЛАСЬ ПЕРВАЯ НЕДЕЛЯ ЯНВАРЯ.


	9. МЕСТА СИЛЫ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе совсем нет моего главного героя, она посвящена Ярику и Анне...и они задумали нехорошее. :D

_Октябрь 2019_

Мягкий свет фонарей проникает с улицы в окошко старинного отеля в центре Праги, и Ярослав не может спать.

Помедитировав какое-то время на потолок с широко открытыми глазами, он покидает постель и тащится к окну, накрывшись предусмотрительно оставленным персоналом на кресле у кровати, пледом, прямо как те французы под Смоленском. Спотыкается о валяющийся тут же кроссовок, и едва не чертыхнувшись, ухитряется не рухнуть на пол и даже почти не наделать шуму.

 _/ Темный мрачный коридор, я на цыпочках, как вор…_ /

Забирается с ногами на широкий низкий подоконник и застывает так, не думая о времени, бездумно пялясь на красиво подсвеченные барочные домики и виднеющиеся чуть дальше башенки готических соборов. Там, на чистеньких мощеных улочках, прогуливаются держащиеся за руки влюбленные парочки, съехавшиеся со всей Европы, витает запах жареных каштанов и оставляют на языке сладковатое послевкусие свежайшие чешские крендельки. Город королей с широкими взглядами, алхимиков и, как поговаривают, чернокнижников.

/ _есть ли у него ответы на твои вопросы?_ /

\- Ну и чего мы не спим? – по голосу Анны даже не скажешь, что она только что, вроде как, дремала. Внезапно, она лежит на боку, подперев рукой голову и даже в полумраке заметно, какую лукавую гримаску она состроила.

\- Мыслей много… всяких? – хрипловато произносит Ярик, то ли спрашивая, то ли утверждая.

\- Хм. Попробую догадаться – о бренности всего сущего? Хотя нет, о чем это я, все они, конечно же, о делах? – закатывает она глаза. – Что мы с тобой говорили о том, чтобы оставлять их все за порогом, о Великий Маг, когда ты должен отдыхать?

В ироничном тоне нет ни капли благоговения, присущего надоедливым фанаткам, зато содержится обещание, что все его проблемы на самом-то деле не стоят и выеденного яйца, и расправиться с ними - можно одной левой.

\- Пффф… легко сказать! – фыркает Ярослав. Тонкое лицо в полумраке напоминает маску скорби. – Тут впору бояться, что хоть одна, блин, да ускользнет. Башка не вмещает уже все, что помнить надо…

Он тяжко вздыхает. Потом еще раз. Телефон в руке кажется почти раскаленным после не самых приятных бесед по вотсапу с причастными к постановке “Иисуса” личностями.

Немного не так он представлял себе жизнь мюзикловой знаменитости, что уж там греха таить. Уж точно не как вагон и маленькую тележку траблов, на которую жизнь знай себе набрасывала дополнительную ношу. А корень зла, как водится, был в людях. Люди вечно оказывались как источником ништяков, так и источником проблем. Иногда это были разные люди: фанатки, например, в основном проходили в первой категории, в то время как персонажи из сферы – часто относились ко второй. Но некоторые уникумы ухитрялись четко следовать заветам Бодлера и служить одномоментно источником как пользы, так и геморроя. Вот как, например…

/ _в каждом человеке, как говорится…_ /

Анне удалось постепенно уговорить его переложить ряд рутинных дел на девчонок из команды – “делегировать полномочия”, как она это называла, но и это не спасало от информационного перегруза, вызванного массой рабочих контактов. Как и от стресса, ежедневно порождаемого высокими ожиданиями окружающих.

/ _а может, и завышенными? может, я и не тяну на них, на эти ожидания…_ /

\- Так, так… - Анна устраивается на кровати по-турецки, ближе к мягкой спинке, обняв подушку и всем своим видом давая понять, что готова к длительной беседе. Ее шелковая пижама слегка отливает в полумраке. – Разложим всё по полочкам? Может, если демонов построить в очередь, они окажутся не такие и страшные?

\- Хм. – полностью к ней развернувшись, он приваливается виском к откосу, свесив ноги с подоконника, и несколько долгих секунд ее разглядывает, собираясь с мыслями. Именно Анна убедила его, что пора бы уже и отдохнуть, отвлечься – и предложила съездить в Чехию. И это приглашение содержало в себе обещание: помочь ему развеяться. – И с чего бы мне начать…

\- С самых жирных? – черти сейчас пляшут в ее зрачках, отражающих свет фонарей с улицы. – Камон, давай, жги.

Ярослав собирается с мыслями. - Тамара Владимировна, вот… дает прикурить. – говорит Ярик, имея ввиду директрису театра “Рок-опера”. Он помахивает телефоном, открытом на вотсап-переписке с грозной мегерой. – С ценами на билеты на зимний блок ИХС сейчас бьемся, потому что, ну… тогда, в сентябре, я проложился, поменьше сделал, чтобы точно все пришли…

\- И ВСЕ пришли, верно? – ободряет его Анна тоном, сразу вызывающим в памяти тот день, когда стены “Измайлово” сотрясали овации в день премьеры “Суперзвезды”.

\- И все пришли, а денег - в ноль! – кивает Ярик. – Ну и вот, а насчет зимы - она теперь уперлась рогом, что ценник нужно сделать больше, а явку должен обеспечить я, мол, “Ярик – всё в твоих руках”. – передразнивает он директрису.

\- А послать ее нафиг - не?

\- Не. – отмахивается Ярик. – Вообще НЕ. Лицензия, ансамбль, имя театра и бла-бла-бла.

\- Так, дальше. – кивает Анна, мысленно ставя себе пометку.

\- С Подгорским вообще трындец. – продолжает Баярунас.

\- Это тот старичок-режиссер из Одессы? – Угу, весь из себя заслуженный, и ничего не хочет слушать. – кивает Ярик, залезая в телефон. – Вот, смотри, что люди после того блока пишут… критику пишут. Ну, то есть я, конечно, бодро притворяюсь, что это всё хейтеры просто такие, и команда поддакивает, но по сути-то, они же правы… вот! – он быстро накликивает в телефоне нужные страницы – “Образ Иисуса сам по себе остается плоским, не от мира сего… и ты задаешься вопросом, то ли Баярунас так его играет, то ли там и вовсе нечего играть…”, так, так, вот – “что за дурацкую аэробику изображает ансамбль?” и вот, еще – “вопреки большим ожиданиям, которые все возлагали на апгрейд постановки “ИХС”, она неуловимо пропитана все тем же нафталиновым духом, так не лучше ли сходить в театр Моссовета?”.

\- Уй! – Анна сочувственно морщит носик. – А им там вообще понравилось _хоть что-нибудь_?

\- Понравилось. – мрачно цедит он. – Сашкин Иуда им понравился.

Нотки досады и ревности в голосе Баярунаса не проходят мимо слуха девушки, и она прячет улыбку, на автомате отмечая и откладывая про запас и этот занимательный факт. Помолчали.

\- Но это ничего, ничего… Иуду я еще и сам… - задумчиво бормочет Ярослав, как будто выпав из реальности.

\- Ладно, а Подгорский тут при чем? – ободряет она его на продолжение рассказа.

\- Так вот, я ж там таких идей накидал, огнище прям… ну, я же знаю, что людям может зайти, а Вадим Иванович, он же у нас не Керо, и менять ничего не соглашается, и сделать ничего нельзя, он мать его, худрук театра! И мы, как эти… встряли на полпути – аранжировки новые, костюмы и свет новые, а сценография чёрти-лохматого года.

Анна сочувственно кивает. Ярик уже подзавел сам себя и его даже просить не надо, его понесло:

\- А еще! А еще - мне тут доложили, что кто-то шарится по соцсетям, по санкционкам… вопросы людям задает странные, а откуда то видео, а откуда это? а у нас там всё… не совсем как надо оформлено, ты ж понимаешь. Сцыкотно как-то. - вздыхает Баярунас. – И по-хорошему, по крауду пора бы плюшки раздавать начать, да и всем, кто писал-рисовал, благодарочки вынести - на каждой служебке меня доябывают про это, на каждом стриме, а у меня три концерта на носу, и как-то вот… - он тяжело вздыхает. - Меня чёт на всё уже не хватает.

И добавляет совсем уже упавшим голосом:

\- Олешкевич мои концерты проводить дальше отказался, еще в августе. Сказал, что неинтересно ему. По деньгам неинтересно.

Вспоминая неприятный разговор с наставником и продюсером, Ярик слегка скукоживается, сразу сделавшись мельче.

\- Короче, чет я с ними всеми задолбался. – криво улыбаясь, констатирует Яр.– Очень трудно иногда… помнить всё. Помнить ВСЕХ, кому ты что-то наобещал, просто потому, что… да иначе они…блин, ничего делать не хотят! – резко распрямившись, стукает он кулаком по ладони.

\- Иди ко мне? – предлагает Анна, безошибочно чувствуя момент и маня его рукой.

Тяжело, почти театрально вздыхая, он забирается к ней на кровать и плюхается головой на подушку между ее ног, уставившись в потолок. Слегка возится, устраиваясь. Телефон прижимает к груди.

\- А главное, - продолжает он, помолчав. – Мне начинает казаться, что я как бегаю по кругу – все те же люди, все те же лица… и собрать клуб на 600 человек - это пока предел. Нужен рост, а где его взять? Тамара говорит, билеты должны быть дороже, а кто будет их покупать? Мои всё школота да неформалы, ну, ан-масс, с трудом наскребают, чтобы на концерт приехать. А в Москве партер продается и по 6, и по 10 тысяч, и театры при этом заполняются, солд-аут каждый вечер. Да и не только в театре дело – вон, у Гордеева и Ожогина ого-го какие дамочки в поклонницах…и не только дамочки ведь! мне бы таких. – усмехается Ярослав. – Хочу концерт с Ожогиным, вот что. Это прям… другой уровень будет. Только как к нему подступиться, чтобы точно не отказал, вот вопрос?

\- Хм, дайте-ка подумать… Ну, я могу попробовать поговорить с Еленой, мы с ней общаемся, еще с тех времен, когда она женой не была, возможно, сможет помочь, уговорит Ивана, чтобы согласился с тобой поработать? – предлагает она.В конце концов, за спрос денег не берут, а там чем черт не шутит, верно?

Со второй супругой главной мюзикловой звезды страны Анна познакомилась в его фандоме, еще в бытность их обеих его рядовыми поклонницами. Две привлекательные, амбициозные молодые женщины сразу почувствовали друг в друге родственную душу, а вот теперь, выходит, что и знакомство пригодилось.

Даже в полумраке она видит, как вспыхнули в предвкушении и стали совершенно огромными глаза ее молодого любовника. Как у кота, завидевшего беспечную трясогузку на свежевспаханной борозде.

\- Поговори. Поговори, пожалуйста.

Откинув голову назад, он на миг заглядывает ей в лицо и берет ее руки в две своих, уцепившись за нее, как за спасательный круг. Взгляд его ищуще обшаривает потолок, словно уже оценивая открывающиеся перспективы.

\- Ну что - лукаво интересуется Анна, - не так уж страшно всё, верно? Чем больше и богаче будет твой фандом, тем скорее эти все… про кого ты тут рассказываешь, вынуждены будут начать с тобой считаться, а там, глядишь и сам худруком можешь стать, а почему?

\- Почему? – заинтересовывается Ярик.

\- Так на пенсию всё равно уйдут, але! – смеется Анна, высвобождая одну руку и легонько щелкнув его по носу.

Ярик прыскает, но потом, гримаса задумчивости снова искажает его черты.

\- Есть и еще кое-что. – тянет он и зависает, вглядываясь куда-то в дальний темный угол, на миг лицо его искажается легкой судорогой.

/ _на давай, жги уже…чего еще я не знаю?_ /

\- М? - Анна терпеливо ждёт, приподняв одну бровь и доверившись своей интуиции. И Ярик не подводит:

\- Мне надоело скрываться.

\- Оу. – это было что-то новенькое.

\- Мне надоело притворяться не собой. – непривычно медленно произносит Яр. - Я хотел бы заорать всему миру… о тебе. О нас с тобой.

/ _ну спасибо, муж уже в курсе, теперь осталось просветить остальной мир…_ /

Говоря по чесноку, ничего _настолько такого_ она изначально не планировала. Просто хотела весело провести время среди творческих людей, а игра на два фронта приятно будоражила нервы, создавая ощущение полноты жизни. Но потом муж обо всём узнал. И гордо согласился ее отпустить, не устраивая безобразных сцен. А теперь вот и любовник готов подвергнуть опасности свою карьеру, чтобы заявить свои права на нее. Это… льстило самолюбию, что уж там.

\- Кажется, зай, ты сильно рискуешь, если решишься на такое. – Анна выглядит искренне позабавленной.

\- А так и есть! – с жаром отвечает Ярослав, воздевая руки к потолку. – Вроде, это называется заложник образа, да? Я им, ну, фанатам, то есть, всегда был нужен одиноким недокормышем или вроде того… ну и вот, подыгрывал как мог, а что делать, людям же прям… нравилось! А теперь… - он понижает голос. - Всё зашло слишком далеко, да?

Он жмурится, с силой трет глаза ладонями, словно надеясь стереть наваждение, тяжело вздыхает.

\- Ты, опасаешься, что интересен им, только пока ты один? Серьёзно?– говорит она. - Пффф, вот этого точно не стоит бояться! Посмотри на Ожогина, посмотри на Гордеева… да все, кто в топе, давным-давно женаты, - и ничего, полет нормальный. Ну были какие-то, наверное, влюбленные в них дамочки, ну и ничего, пережили как-то. Завязали свое хотение узелком, и уверена, даже продолжают ходить на их выступления! В конце концов, как бы банально это не звучало, адекватные-то люди во всём этом варятся – ради искусства и ради тусовки, хочешь верь, хочешь не верь. Кстати, девчонки твои из Армии – просто огонь, нормальные они, не предадут, и на подъем легкие. И уж точно не отвернутся от тебя из-за того, что ты решишь… быть собой, допустим.

/ _Главное, чтобы жена себя грамотно вела с поклонницами..._ /

Все это время Анна легонько поглаживает запутавшегося в своих собственных игрищах парня по волосам. Затем с тонкой улыбкой бросает, как бы между делом, пробуя почву:

\- Еще же фансервис этот ваш…

Видит бог, ей правда интересно, что он скажет.

Ярослав внезапно отнимает ладони от лица, распахивает глаза и делает свое характерное круговое движение головой, мол, “што за херня, и сколько можно”? А потом начинает говорить.

\- Ну да, ну да. – криво усмехается он. - Удачный был ход… оно работало. Ну то есть оно и работает, вон, в твиттер страшно порой зайти. Все эти шипперы, фанфики эти… у меня в фанатах самые настоящие лесбиянки есть, прикинь! Ань, они меня что-то вроде… своим духовным папой избрали, а я же ни сном, ни духом! Веришь?

Ну, допустим, про так называемых “лесбиянок” у Анны есть свое мнение, саркастического характера, но высказывать его она не спешит. Только многозначительно хмыкает. Промолчит она и про тот факт, что на этапе знакомства с, так сказать, творчеством Ярослава, пара подружек на голубом глазу убеждали ее, мол, парень то “скорее по мальчикам”. Ярик продолжает, начиная немного заводиться:

\- Ага, записали нас с Сашкой в эти… ну ты поняла. Он сперва бесился, мозг мне вскрывал, а потом ничего, привык, подыгрывать даже начал. Когда солд-ауты пошли - особенно.

Ярик злорадно хихикает, но звучит это совсем не весело.

Разумеется, он не планирует говорить Анне, что некоторая доля его вины в сложившейся ситуации имеется, и что не всё, что напридумывали себе шаловливые фикрайтеры, такая уж стопроцентная ложь.

Да и по правде, не он ли привечал наиболее активных слэшеров, не он ли обнимался с ними на служебках, прекрасно понимая, кто они и что они. Полезные для его пиара люди.

Но то, что еще вчера казалось безобидным веселым хайпом, сегодня начало оборачиваться своей неприглядной стороной.

НЕСВОБОДОЙ.

\- Вот я попал, да? – резюмирует Ярик.

“ _Хосспади, как же я устал… от всего._ ” - показывает он всем собой.

\- Ерунда какая, - возражает Анна. – Такие, кто с этого прикалывается – это же небольшой процент, а большинство людей - нормальные, и ценят они тебя - именно за творчество! За то, что ты делаешь, за праздник, который ты им даешь. За магию момента. За повод тусануться друг с другом – да, я озвучу и это! Люди в фандоме находят себе единомышленников, вообще то… срать они хотели на твою личную жизнь, с кем ты и что ты, на самом-то деле, если глубоко копнуть. У них там своя атмосфера, давно уже. Не загоняйся. А что про фансервис этот ваш – ну сколько еще ты планируешь на нём выезжать? Дело то такое… для серьезного артиста несолидное.

\- Ффффф. – с шумом выдыхает Ярослав, блуждая взглядом по потолку. – Если бы было все так просто… вон как все любят наши дуэтные выступления, сразу рррраз – и билеты сметают. Да и Сашка первый вскроет мне мозг, дураком назовет…

При мысли об этом он даже поежился, что не укрылось от Анны.

Анна чувствует, что наконец-то нашла противника себе по зубам, с которым в силах тягаться, и воодушевляется. С театральными боссами, мотающими Яру нервы, она мало что может поделать, но тут – другое дело. Самое время донести до него идеи, которые оформились в ее голове за последние пару месяцев…

Кончиками пальцев, аккуратными движениями она начинает разминать шею и плечи разлегшегося на ее коленях Ярослава, сопровождая свои действия негромкой, почти мурлыкающей речью:

\- Знаешь, зай… Давно хотела сказать тебе одну вещь…точнее, спросить. Не пора ли уже осознать себя тем, кто ты есть – самодостаточным, талантливым артистом, и организатором тоже! Cпособным на нечто большее, чем в среднем по больнице? Тем, кто наделен даром придумывать что-то свое, а не просто бегать по кастингам, как другие? Тем, кто способен творить настоящие чудеса – выворачивать души зрителей наизнанку эмоционально? Увлекать за собою людей и давать им смысл жизни? Знаешь, а ведь девчонки считают тебя гениальным.

\- Мммм, да неужели? – игриво тянет Ярик, млея от сладких прикосновений и не менее сладких речей.

\- Пора, дорогой, осознать свою уникальность и перестать цепляться за… то, что работало когда то, а теперь, и это вижу не только я, поверь мне, гирей повисло у тебя на ногах. Да-да, хватит оглядываться на Казьмина, именно это я и хочу тебе сказать!

Видя, что этот пробный тезис не вызывает у слушателя ни отторжения, ни удивления, она продолжает, уже смелее:

\- Понимаешь, это ведь всё вещи взаимосвязанные: фансервис, задолбавшие тебя ожидания фанбазы и - он. Вы как бегаете по замкнутому кругу, и погляди, как он цепляется за прошлое, чтобы ничего не менялось в главном – что он у вас за старшего, и может себе позволять заёбы. Быть за главного, верховодить, указывать, мозги компостировать, как хочешь это назови. И не только в отношении тебя, но и в отношении тех, кто тебя любит и окружает. Прости, но для стороннего наблюдателя это выглядит примерно так.

По тому, как эмоция за эмоцией пробегают по тонким чертам ярикова лица, Анна видит, что ее тексты падают на благодатную почву, как она и подозревала, но до этого дня не решалась проверять.

\- Просто, ну не хочет человек видеть, что… всё поменялось. Жизнь не стоит на месте, и ты уже не мальчик, а мужчина, ты вырос, у тебя есть _своя_ тема и ты не можешь быть _придатком_. Он же привык жить по схеме – петь как положено, сыграть как научили, делать ровно то, что сказали боссы, и ни шагу в сторону… зато к _твоим_ идеям, к _твоему_ креативу всегда прислониться готов… сразу тут как тут, и время всегда находится. Солд-ауты же. – пожимает она плечами.

Аня сказала бы как есть, как думает – слово “ _примазаться_ ” вертится у нее на языке, но старается выбирать выражения, чтобы не спугнуть внимательно слушающего ее Ярика.

\- Такой, знаешь… — она двигает пальцами в воздухе, будто бы ища правильные слова, однако эти / _правильные_ /слова уже давно подобраны ею в мысленных диалогах. — Это как паразитизм на твоем таланте и креативности, потому что Казьмин сам ничего оригинального придумать не может, он исполнитель. – И, чувствуя, что Яр не сопротивляется, рискует углубить посыл: – И это не только моё мнение, это то, о чем давно уже говорят в команде, – подкрепляет она свои рассуждения ссылкой на «общественное мнение», Яр ведь не пойдёт с ножом к горлу проверять всех, кто гипотетически мог такое ляпнуть. – Только они тебе не скажут, деликатничают и боятся, а я вот – больше не могу молчать! Повисает пауза, и Анна чувствует, как у Ярика меняется дыхание.

\- Хммммм. – с сомнением тянет Ярослав, жмурясь под изящными пальчиками. Ему лень что-либо на это возражать, хотя, положа руку на сердце, ему есть что, но… просто не хочется. Интересно же понять, куда и к чему она вырулит.

\- В такой вот ситуации, есть только один путь – выставлять человеку границы. – продолжает Анна, удачно ввернув популярный психологический термин. - Да, когда-то ты был учеником, салагой, но сейчас – всё изменилось, мячик на твоем поле. ТЫ в этом тандеме должен быть главным. У _тебя_ есть идеи, у _тебя_ есть имя, у тебя есть _твой_ фандом, за тобой идут преданные тебе люди. Это ТЫ имеешь все ресурсы, чтобы диктовать свои условия. Ну, это если он так рвется с тобой работать… - с усмешкой добавляет она.

\- Да я вроде намекал ему, намекал… всем своим поведением. - задумчиво тянет Ярослав. - Вне работы уже и не общаемся даже почти. А он намеков понимать не хочет, уж и не знаю даже, как еще вывернуться. Всё лезет и лезет с советами и просьбами даже какими-то… то одно, то другое. – Ярик издает нервический смешок. - Хех! В ужасе представляю, что он выкинет, если с фансервисом вдруг придется завязывать.

\- Я тебе как профессионал скажу: эмоциональный интеллект у человека оставляет желать. – произносит Анна мудреную фразу, которая ей очень по душе. – Вечно как ляпнет что-нибудь… шутки ниже плинтуса, и все сидят такие, с лицом лица. Вон, девчонки со мной поделились, пожаловались.

\- Ой, - отмахивается Ярик, - жаловаться то они все горазды, а сами так и вешаются на него… мне потому и сцыкотно, резкие телодвижения совершать - может так выйти, что он уведет с собой часть фанаток...

\- Да, риски есть. – спокойно соглашается Анна. – Так что тут нужно будет всё хорошенько продумать.

/ _как отжать твоего партнера по фансервису с поляны - с наименьшими потерями для нас, ахах_ /

\- А фанфики эти… знаешь… - продолжает она.

/ _Временами мне кажется, что он им приплачивает, чтобы они выставляли тебя в них таким…слабым. Знаю, бред, но..._ /

\- Мне обидно за тебя, милый! - страстно продолжает она. - Ты вырос в великолепного самостоятельного артиста! А придурки всё продолжают гнуть свою линию. С этим пора заканчивать, и чем жестче, тем проще будет потом. Неадекваты в меньшинстве, и ориентироваться на них не стоит!

Яр переворачивается на живот и в глазах его зажигаются игривые огоньки. Он услышал то, что ему понравилось слушать: немного успокоившись и разложив мысли по полочкам, а некоторые так вообще задвинув «в долгий ящик», он решает предаться более радостным занятиям, чем рефлексия по поводу своей нелегкой доли в мюзикловом бизнесе. Да и доля перестала казаться такой уж нелегкой.

\- Как же мне быть, как развязать этот узел? – спрашивает Ярослав Анну, потянув за поясок ее шелкового ночного халатика. Все-таки она у него такая умница.

\- Я всё придумала. Вот что мы с тобой сделаем…

***

Когда накануне вечером Анна пролистывала ленту инстаграма, ей попался рекламный пост под заголовком «Прага - на Вашем языке!» - «Удивительные места, которые вы не найдёте в обычном путеводителе!» - гласило объявление. - «Русскоговорящий гид, постоянно проживающий в Чехии, покажет вам места силы…»

Так они познакомились с живущей в Праге русской эмигранткой Дашей, и договорились вместе прокатиться по природным и мистическим достопримечательностям Чехии. Особенно Ярика заинтересовал один скальный каньон, с пристроенным к нему замком, чей владелец - местный князь, согласно преданиям, занимался алхимией и привечал у себя медиумов и некромантов. У подножья скального образования сохранилось древнее языческое капище.

Там Анна и Ярослав одним синхронным движением приложат ладони к священному камню и загадают желание.

ОДНО НА ДВОИХ.


End file.
